Twilight Sparkle vs Spacetwilight Sparkle
by TITANOSAUR
Summary: Twilight must encounter a new powerful enemy from Space! But it will not be an easy battle. she will be fighting herself as well! Rated T for Mild Language and violence  Contains my OC Pony; High Teck
1. The Rocket Launch

The Sun rises upon Equestria once again. The birds chirped their songs to wake the populace of Ponyville to another warm day. One such Pony, A lavender Unicorn mare with Dark indigo main, Pink and purple highlights and violet eyes. She let out a yawn and checked out the calendar. She blinked a couple times before they shot wide open. She gave a squeal as she ran to the kitchen.

"THIS IS THE DAY!" Twilight Sparkle squealed much to Spikes annoyance since he was still half asleep.

"Ugh. Today's the day for what?" Spike inquired. Although right now he really wasn't interested. Heck, the world could end, but at this time he honestly just did not care. He was really exhausted.

"High Teck is gonna launch an exploration rocket into space today! He even asked me if I would like to help, and I said YES!" Twilight squealed again she almost began to bounce up and down like her friend Pinkie Pie. _Wow she must really be excited to have the energy to do this. _Twilight Thought to herself as she stopped bouncing after three successful hops.

"He's launching a rocket into space?" Spike inquired. "Does he have Princess Celestia's approval? I mean, you do know thoughs two haven't been Seeing Eye to eye lately." he reminded his Unicorn Friend and mother-figure.

Twilight Thought for a moment. Indeed it's true, Celestia and High Teck have been at odds with each other every since he announced his Techno-Empire to her majesty. Needless to say Celestia was very displeased. And yet High Teck was so stubborn he simply broke away from Equestria entirely. In fact it's the reason why he now occupies his own patch of land in Everfree forest.

"Spike, the way things have been going between Him and Celestia, I really don't think he cares what she thinks of him so much as sneezing as much as launching a rocket." Twilight said. She then looked at the clock then back at Spike. "It would be nice if thoughs two just lay down their hostilities towards each other."

"You don't think she'll go to war with him do you?" Spike blurted out. He really didn't mean to ask her aloud, he was just saying what he was thinking.

"Goodness, No Spike!" Twilight replied. "I know for sure the Princess wouldn't do anything like that! I'm sure neither of them wants to go to war with each other."

"Okay, I was just thinking aloud. Your right though... Hey, you know something?" Spike asked.

"What's that?"

"Where's Princess Luna in all of this? I mean, I'm mostly hearing it all from Princess Celestia's side but never from Luna's side." Spike pondered.

"Hmmmmm" Twilight thought. "Well, maybe she just wants to stay out of it?"

Twilight took another look at the clock and gasped. "OH NO! It's only a couple of hours until blastoff! I'm going to be late!" Twilight took a long sip of coffee, hugged Spike and ran off out the door.

Twilight galloped at top speed towards High Teck's Tower, a hundred story tall thin cone shaped building clad in steal and metal. At the top was an observation room which stuck a few meters out from the side of the tower.

Twilight Sparkle trotted up the ramp to a large double door. The doors opened with a hum as the machines opening them worked their magic. Twilight walked into the tower looking at the great walls surrounding her. Most had glyphs of stylistic writing not seen ever in Ponyville history.

"Wow..." Twilight spoke under her breath. "The Architecture is amazing! High Teck's creativity must be his strongest talent!"

Twilight continued through the entrance hallway before entering a large room. She saw a huge factory! With huge mechanical arms hard at work building robots. The entire building was a Manufacturing plant!

"This is incredible!" Twilight said out loud. "Robots building robots! And the advanced technology itself! Its decades ahead of all of Equestria!"

"I'm glad you Like it!" A voice rang out.

Twilight gasped as she turned to the source of the voice and across the room from where she was stood a Stallion Earth pony. A large one at that. Even bigger then Applejack's Brother, Big Macintosh! He had a pure white coat, almost like Celestia's but it reflected almost like metal. His eyes where a greenish grey, his main and tail was red and his cutie mark was that of a Wrench with a bolt in its grip. Twilight blinked a couple times it took her a moment to recognize him.

"HIGH TECK!" She squealed. She normally wasn't this excited to see somepony like this before, but today was the exception.

"Hey Twilight Sparkle! heh did you not recognize me or something?" High Teck chuckled as he trotted up to her. And they both hugged.

"Heh sorry, but I'm not used to seeing you without your Techno-saddle, Computer gauntlet, and interface headset on Twilight raised an eyebrow as she looked at him again and smiled as she broke the embrace.

High Teck smiled and motioned her to fallow him. The walked outside around back behind the tower several yards to the Rocket. There it sat waiting to be launched. It wasn't big. Only 17 feet tall, 8 feet wide. It was cylindrical with a cone at the top. Out of the sides where three long legs that held it pointing upward.

"Ah so that's it huh?" Twilight asked. High Teck replied with a nod and a smile on his face.

"Yes it is! 18 long months of hard work and research has been well rewarded! It took a while to get the components built to the highest Quality. Took even longer to put the thing together what with Lu..." High Teck stopped himself and cleared his throat. "I mean, there where a lot of... uh... 'distractions' recently thus it hindered the completion of the rocket at a faster pace... yeah..." the Stallion tried to explain, but as he did his grammar suffered.

Twilight looked at the Stallion puzzled for a moment before she decided to change the subject.

"So, when do we launch it? I'm SO EXCITED!" Twilight squealed again barely able to contain her excitement. Science was her strong suite. And astronomy was her favorite of subjects. And to be part of launching a rocket into space for the better understanding of the stars made the Lavender Unicorn even more excited. So much so it caused her ear to twitch and giggle uncontrollably for a moment.

High Teck saw this and chuckled. A bit worried about the possibility of his friend literally exploding from excitement.

"Well I didn't just ask you over to watch it launch. I like for you to contribute to the project in some way."

This made the Unicorn become even giddier.

"You see, even though I got most of the work finished there's one last thing that needs to be done." High Teck Explained.

"Oh what's that?" Twilight asked.

"Well the main computer onboard the rocket must be activated. I figured I'd let you do the honors and turn it on for me before I launch it." High Teck said. His eyes widened a bit as he saw the Lavender Unicorn become so excited, he swore her mouth foamed for a moment when she exclaimed.

Twilight finally took a moment to control herself and look up at High Teck. "Oh heh sorry. But sure I'd love to turn on the computer for you!" Twilight replied.

High Teck smiled and directed Twilight to the console located inside the storage bay for one of the Rocket's legs. She easily got inside the small space as she reached in with her hoof and felt for the button. There was only one to push but it was hard to reach. _High Teck must not of considered how deep the console was when he built this thing. _Twilight Mused as she lunged her hoof forward once more. Her hoof hit the button square center as the console lit up and glowed brightly.

Twilight smiled and begun to pull her foreleg back, but her lower foreleg suddenly got grazed by the sharp end of a bolt sticking out of the other end of a panel. "OUCH!" Twilight yelped as she yanked her foreleg out quickly causing the sharp bolt to cut her even deeper. As it did so, blood drizzled from the wound onto the panelings of the Rocket's floor.

Twilight held her foreleg and rubbed it a few times. It stung! She couldn't believe she did something so silly as to hurt herself after doing something she'll probley not be able to do ever again!

"Twilight, are you okay? I heard you yelp!" High Teck yelled from a distance.

No, she can't tell him she hurt herself after doing something so simple! And she can't afford to miss the rocket's launch all because of a silly cut. _I KNOW!_ Twilight Thought as she used her magic to heal her foreleg, it stung even more but Twilight tried hard not to make too much noise. She opened her eyes and smiled to see the cut gone.

"Twilight?" High Teck asked again.

"I'm fine!" Twilight finally replied as she hopped out of the small hole. "I was making sure everything worked properly." Twilight fibbed. It was a little white lie; he didn't need to know the little blunder she had.

"Ah... well you best get over here before the engines are activated. Unless you want to be blasted into the endless voice of space, and cease to exist?" High Teck said with a spooky evil raspy, gravelly voice as he teased her.

Twilight giggled at him and galloped over towards her stallion friend. "Oh this is gonna be great!"

"Yeah! Oh, would you like to do the count down?"

"CAN I REALY!"

"Of Course you can!" High Teck Beamed.

"Okay...Mark... 12...11...10...9...8..." Twilight Began to count down as they both put on their head sets and sunglasses. As Twilight continued the countdown.

"Retracting Landing struts!" High Teck Exclaimed.

"7...6...5..." Twilight Continued

"Umbilicus detached, engines are Primed!" High Teck declared.

"4...3...2...1!" Twilight finally exclaimed

"We Have Lift Off!" High Teck Yelled as he pressed a button allowing the rocket to blast off.

The two ponies cheered as the Rocket shot off into the air with an ear splitting roar. The rocket reached high and higher causing the inhabitants of Ponyville to look up at it. Many amazed and enlightened by the show of advanced ingenuity only a small handful of them where scared of it falling back down on them. But the rocket stayed true to its goal and after a few moments finally entered Equestria's orbit. meanwhile deep inside, the small pool of Twilight Sparkle's blood inside the rocket ripples a little as the rocket shakes one final time before entering space.

Back down near High Teck's tower the two celebrating ponies dance.

"YEAH! I can't believe we launched a rocket into space! Equestria's very first rocket!" Twilight exclaimed

"Hehe I know exciting isn't it? I mean I launched satellites before but nothing that's actually going to explore space!" High Teck cheered. But then frowned. Twilight noticed this and looked at Him with worried eyes.

"what's wrong, HT?"

"Oh... I'm just worried I might have brought the wrath of the sun goddess upon myself. I never got the okay from her to launch that rocket. My relations with her have been quite... unpleasant recently... I really don't need any more negative stress right now." the Techno-pony explained.

Twilight thought for a moment then gave him a reassuring smile. "Look, I'll write a letter to Princess Celestia about the rocket, I'll tell her it's for scientific research to benefit all of Equestria."

This made High Teck feel a bit better, it even made him chuckle.

"I guess you can do that. Thank You!" High Teck said as he gave Twilight a hug which made her giggle.

"Now, how bout we celebrate with some Ovaltine Chocolate Milk and some Peanut Butter Reese's cups!" High Teck exclaimed inviting Twilight Sparkle inside.

"Sure, but how about some tea and a lily flower sandwich for me instead?" Twilight asked with a polite tone.

High Teck looked at her sweet smile which made him chuckle. "Sure Twi, I think I got some hayfries left too."

"OOOh sounds good to me!" Twilight replied happily.

The two ponies walked inside the massive tower, enjoying their victory meal.

Meanwhile somewhere in outter space, the Rocket passed through the stars its advanced engines allowed the rocket to move at incredible faster than light speed. Going at the speed of warp 6 the Rockets engines suddenly shut off. It stopped slowly as the Rocket floated one parsec of a massive, newly formed Black hole Energy strongly seething from it. The computer inside the rocket began taking pictures of the black whole sending them back to Equestria along with Gigabits of data it has obtained. Next to the computer consol. the pool, well now a blob since there was no gravity of Twilight Sparkle's blood suddenly glowed a violet tinge as the blood began to darken and grow out. Forming into a round red blob. It glowed again and again and again. But as it glowed once more the light changed to a Neon Purple.

Suddenly the Blob moved. It pressed itself against the seams of the panels for one of the Rocket's leg. It squeezed through the crack of the seam and out into the vacuum of space. Finally freeing itself the blob moved itself like a squid through the airless vacuum of nothing ness. It moved with great speed towards the Black hole. The blob was obviously drawn to it. It began to move even faster as its mass began to increase in size. Its form shifting as well as small amounts of details began to form upon it. First a serpentine tail formed from behind it. Which it began to use to swim closer towards the black hole. Then a small round head with two violet eyes formed they blinked a couple times before it continued to 'swim' towards its objective.

An embryonic creature was what became of Twilight Sparkle's little pool of blood. It moved with great speed towards the black hole, absorbing the energies emitting from the rim of the swirling disk. The creature took one last plunge towards the super anomaly before it too was sucked into the Black hole's maw. It gave out a squeal before being sucked in completely. Inside the little creature grew at an incredible rate! Growing four legs, a long neck, fur and a horn of its own! The little Filly opened her eyes and gave out an unearthly, ghastly scream as a flash of light engulfed her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Twilight Sparkle screamed as she jumped out of her bed.

All the lights came on in every house in Ponyville that night. Twilight's Scream was so loud and high pitched it had broken several windows and caused some pony's Chariot alarm to go off. In her bed, the Lavender unicorn breathed hard at the dream she had. _Was it real? Or was it just a really bad nightmare? _Twilight thought for a moment.

"Are you okay Twi!" Spike asked, no doubt her scream woke him up as well. Him being the closes to her.

"Uh...Uh huh..." was her only response. She looked at her sheets they were soaked in sweat. Possibly even her own urine. She's never done that before. Not since she herself was just a baby filly, and back then she didn't know any better.

Twilight got up from her bed she took off the sheets and covers from her bed. Her whole body quivered from the mental trauma of the nightmare. It was like someone put their hooves over her mouth and nostrils to keep her from breathing. And didn't let go until she finally woke up. She still couldn't calm her breathing down. It was the most terrible experience she ever had_. A Night Terror _she thought to herself. She read about them but never thought she'd have one herself. Suddenly she heard a loud belch.

She looked over to Spike holding a letter with Princess Celestia's seal on it.

"A letter? At this time of night?" Spike mused to himself.

"Well, what does it say?" Twilight asked.

Spike opened the letter and began to read.

_My Faithful Student, ___

_What has happened? I heard your scream all the way over here in Canterlot! It was the most terrifying sound I ever heard. Please reply as soon as you can. Please tell me what happened!_

_-Princess Celestia_

Spike looked at Twilight, waiting for her to tell him what to do. Twilight shook her head as she levitated a paper and quill to the desk next to her bed. "Sorry Spike. This is a bit personal. And I'd feel better if I wrote this one myself. You understand don't you?"

Spike smiled and nodded. "Hey, it's okay Twi, I'm perfectly okay with it. I can still send them if you want me to." Spike stated with a reassuring smile.

Twilight smiled in return. "Oh, thank you Spike." she turned her attention to the paper and began writing.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_I had recently had the most terrifying dream ever... and worse of all. It felt REAL!_

End of Part one...


	2. Descent of the God of Destruction

Descent of the God of Destruction

Five months have passed sence the Rocket's launch. as well as Twilight's night terror. sence then Twilight Sparkle has put that night behind her. she is now writing a letter to Princess Celestia Detailing about her recent discovery of the Magic of Friendship. elsewhere in Ponyville, Twilight's Friends are discussing the recent amonous Meteor showers thats been streaking across the Night Skies.

"I thought there wheren't supposed to be any meteor showers for another 3 years?" Stated Rarity, usualy not much into astromity but to her the meteor shower was worth her attention due to its awsome beauty, much like herself.

"Twilight recently got a letter from Princess Luna about the event. she was quite perplexed as well. and I'm quite sure thats something to be worried about." Stated Fluttershy although quite timidly.

"You always worry about every little thing, Fluttershy. I say its no big deal!" Rainbow Dash replied. she was tired of talking about something that to her was just a bunch of space rocks zooming past the earth. "Besides. its not like an astroid or space aliens are going to come here and blow everything up!"

Fluttershy gave out a squeak as she darted behind Rarity as Rainbow Dash raised her voice at the end of her statement. she shook at such a thought. Rarity gave the rainbow maned pegasus a hard look. Dash giggled a bit, walked over and reasured her fellow pegasus.

"Look, I'm sure its no big deal. lets just head over to Twilight's and see what shes up to."

"I thought shes writing another Friendship Report to Princess Celestia?" Rarity asked, she had not seen her fellow unicorn sence earlier that morning. before she went over to High Teck's to discuss something. the visit must have been short sence she came running back to her library in a rush. eyes wide open, cheeks blushing redder then Applejack's apples and smile across her face.

"Well she should be done with that by now." Rainbow said. "Hey, tell you guys what, I'll head over to her farm and bring Applejack over with me. we'll meet at the new unvealing of one of High Teck's new inventions."

"Okay, Darling we'll see you there." Rarity said as she and Fluttershy wave as Rainbow Dash shot off at mach 5 twards Sweet Apple Anchers.

Rarity and Fluttershy walked over to Twilight's Library and knocked on the door a moment later Twilight answered the door and smiled at them.

"Hey girls! how are you today?" asked Twilight levitating a cup of tea.

"Wonderful Darling, We came over to see if you wanted to come over with us to see what High Teck built this time?" Rarity replied. not all that interested in High Teck's creations. although she didn't mind his good looks. oh no she didn't mind that at all.

"Oh I hope its not as scary as that Robo-Pony he built last time. poor Bon-Bon is still recovering from thoughs lazer burns near her... unmentionables." Fluttershy's cheeks went red recalling how she had to assist Nurse Redheart with holding an ice pack between Bon Bon's haunches over the lazer burns.

"Poor Bon-Bon... Well. I kinda have to agree with High Teck, on the note that Machinery and Electrical storms are not good bed fellows." Twilight stated putting her hoof on her chin.

"Wich reminds me, why were you running back to here blushing like that?" Rarity asked, she suddenly put on a sly smile. "Did 'something' happen between you two?" Fluttershy couldn't help herself from giggling for a moment.

"What! NO! nothing like that!" Twilight responded in a defensive manner. "I-I mean. hes sweet and all, and we're close but... hes more like a big brother to me. and..."

"So why where you blushing like that?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well... lets just say, if you ever go to High Teck's place and you see he has company over, particularly of the Mare veriety... well... I recommend knocking before you enter his bedroom." Twilight said with a hot blush from her cheaks. although it was evident she couldn't prevent herself from smiling.

"Oh my... were they... you know, Kissing?" Fluttershy blushed as she asked.

"Yeah... they were. what you would call... making out" Twilight said blushing even redder. the girls thought her cheeks were about to melt off.

"Goodness! Who was it?" Rarity asked in complete shock. it also sounded a bit of jealousy in her voice. it was no secrete though, all the girls had a bit of a crush on the Stallion. even Twilight, although she'd never reveal that.

"Um... well you see I can't quite say who it was. they both asked me not to tell anyone. and... well I think we can all agree if we all make a promise to a friend we should keep it. besides. he said they both plan to tell us as soon as they feel the time is right." Twilight said, her cheeks going back to their lavander color.

"and the friendship Report?" Fluttershy asked.

"to always knock before you barge in on your friends. because they could be doing something that you don't need to see or dong something very personal, and being their friend you should always respect their privacy." Twilight recalled.

the girls nodded and spent a bit of their time drinking some tea and thinking about who High Teck could be dating. Twilight none the less kept her friend's secrete and refused to tell. as much as she would like to. she just couldn't betray his trust.

"Well girls, should we be off to the big reveal now?" Rarity asked and all three girls nodded.

Spike came down holding what seemed to be a shield. Twilight looked at him and shook her head.

"Spike, what is this?" Twilight asked pointing at the shield.

"its a shield." Spike answered.

"I know that! I mean what are you doing carrying it?"

"Oh... well we all know what happened the last time High Teck showed us one of his robots-" Spike saw Rarity and smiled, then then walked over, put his arm around her and held her close. "And besides, whos going to Protect you girls if his new robot goes Terminator on us?"

Rarity could barely contain her giggle and rolled her eyes. Twilight also giggled and sighed.

"Alright fine. I guess a 'little' protection wouldn't hurt."

all the girls giggled much to Spikes frustration. Twilight cleared her throat and walked twards the door. "Besides whats the worse that could happen?"

the three ponies and the dragon set off to the town center, there they encountered the rest of their friends, Applejack and Rainbow Dash awaited for them at the front along with Pinkie Pie who was bouncing up and down almost like a foal before Holidays Hearth Celebration.

Twilight looked around for a moment and noticed someone she was not expecting to see at all.

"Princess Luna!" she exclaimed as she walked over and bowed to her.

"Twilight! how have thou been lately?" Luna asked she smiled brightly at Twilight.

"I'm doing quite well. what brings you to ponyville today? shouldn't you be, I don't know, sleeping getting ready for the raising of the moon? if you don't mind me asking ofcourse?" Twilight asked trying hard not to offend her.

Luna giggled. "We are here because your princess wishes to see what thine friend High Teck has built as much as the rest of ponyville. Thou could also say that, incase something does go wrong."

Twilight thought for a moment. _what better protection is there then Princess Celestia's own sister? surely she is just as powerful._ Twilight thought. "very well, would you like to stand next to us your majesty?"

"Oh we must refuse, your Princess must stay upon this stage. again just incase." the Princess of the Night explained.

_Again... Makes sence._ Twilight thought. "um... Okay then your majesty."

Luna couldn't help but feel bad. she then suddenly smiled and wrapped her forleg around her sister's mentor. "Although, After the demonstration, if nothing goes wrong, Your Princess would LOVE for us to catch up with thine friends afterwards, yes?"

Twilight smiled and Embraced the Lunar princess and giggled. "Sorry, but yes we totaly should meet up later. Sugar Cube Corner perhaps?"

Luna nodded, "its okay twilight, and yes Sugar Cube Corner would be perfect!"

Twilight giggled and nodded. she walked back over to her friends and told them about the prearranged date with Princess Luna, they all agreed to go. suddenly everypony was silenced as a horn blared to call everyone to attention. everypony Ooohed and Awed when they saw High Teck walk up on stage. Twilight smiled as she finaly got to see him clad in his Techno-saddle, inside the two pods on the sides were the best display of advanced robotics on equestria. ranging from robotic arms, tools, medical Equipment. and even a pair of shoulder mounted Plasma rifles for defensive purposes. she then looked down to his front right leg, strapped to the lower leg was a wrist computer. so advanced he couldn't allow anypony to touch it without reading the owner's manual. wich ofcourse Twilight herself was studying currently. and finaly, on his head was an interface head set. covering his right eye was a green lens that worked as a Heads-Up Display for his computer. also adorn upon it where three buttons on its side to adjust the HUD's display settings as well as vision modes. High Teck used his mic on said headset to speak. his voice amplified by the nearby speakers so everypony can hear him properly.

"Ladies and Gentlecolts, When I was but a young Foul, I dreamt of an Equestria where Technology made lives for us Ponies safer and most of all easier. but fear not. we do not have to give up our long lasting traditions. Nyet! I mearly wish to give your land Peace of mind." High Teck looked to Luna who smiled back at him and nodded. "With the recent assaults upon our fair town of Ponyville, ranging from the recent attack by Discord, as well as the ordeal with the Dragon attacking and stealing everything in site."

Spike chuckled embarresedly as Twilight and Rarity looked at him. then High Teck Continued.

"Now, Please take heart that I am well aware of what happened the last time I released one of my drones in public. I have made many new strives and advancements to ensure complete safety with my creations."

"Ahem..."

High Teck looked over at Luna who was ushering him to 'get on with it' so to say. the Techno-Pony chuckled a bit and pressed a button on his computer controlling his personal airship to lower down from the cloud cover that loomed over the area. it lowered down an object with a tarp over it. it stood 15ft tall and judging by the way it stood upright it was no doubt bipedial. it appeared bulky however. then again with the drap over it it could just be how the shoulders where bit making it so wide like that. Twilight thought to herself.

"now, without any further adue!" High Teck pressed another button wich caused the machine under the drap to come alive. it seemed as though it was alive as it pulled the drap off itself and stepped forward.

Twilight looked at the marvel of robotic ingenuity. the machine was indeed bipedial. and indeed bulky. although it moved with unusual grace due to its advanced articulation. it hard two arms, and two legs. its head was wide yet also wide with a big red optic in the center, upon its shoulders where authority lights. the left being Red and the right being blue in color. its chest was Slightly V Shaped with two spot lights under the breast plates. on its right arm it possessed a three digit hand, the left arm however did not have a hand, but instead possessed a pipe. and the lower arm had an assorted amount of buttons and lights.

The Robot continued to walk several ponies panicked "hey!" "Its coming for us!" however the machine stopped and looked over upon the croud. there it stood awaiting its next command.

"Ladies and Gentlecolts, I introduce to you, Homeland Security Drone model 209!" High Teck exclaimed, as if the machine had a proud ego, it stood proudly with its chest out as it gave a solute, to signify its alegiance twards Ponyville.

Many ponies giggled at its display of loyalty. others it made it a bit easier to be calmer. then Princess Luna Walked up with her wings out to get everypony's attention.

"Citizens of Ponyville, your Princess has discussed to High Teck the usefullness of these security drones, and while we do indeed live in a peaceful land, it would be unwise of us not to accept such thoughtful gifts to Ponyville's as well as all of Equestria's Security!" Princess Luna stated using her royal Canterlot voice, although at this point, she was only using it so everypony can hear her properly.

"I am glad you feel that way your majesty. for already I have begun production of many more of these..." High Teck looked up at the sky with shock upon his face. "By the horn of celestia..." He mumbled, however the mic was still on and his voice was still heard.

everypony in the audience looked up at where High Teck was staring, everyones jaw dropped. including Princess Luna who, dispite seeing quite a few anomilies herself was baffled by the site. Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Spike all bared witness to a huge fireball hurtling twards the town. Twilight looked at the course of the fireball. it was heading twards the stage alright. _ITS GOING TO HIT THE PRINCESS!_ Twilight realized she jumped up on stage and grabbed Princess Luna's Forleg and pulled her off stage, High Teck noticed as well the danger to the Princess with the Fireball mear feet away from the stage he plunged himself to shove both Luna and Twilight off the sage out of the impact zone of the fireball.

The fireball smashes through the wood of the stage knocking the Security Drone off the platform and slaming hard onto the ground. becoming burried under tons of Debres. Twilight shook her head and turned around to see High Teck helping her and Luna up with his robotic arms dispatched from his techno-Saddle.

"You girls alright?" High Teck asked.

"yes, your Princess is okay. though, I think we could use a bath later..." Luna stated pulling a twig out of her tiara and dusting the dirt off herself.

Twilight nodded when he looked at her. she turned around to see the rest of her friends run up to her.

"TWILIGHT!" Spike Called out

"Twi, are you okay, Darling?" Rarity asked

"We where so worried." said Fluttershy though quietly

"Ya'll ain't hurt are ya?" asked Applejack

"DID YOU SEE THAT! THAT FIREBALL WAS ALL LIKE WHOOOOOOOOOSSHHHH! AND HT TOTALY SAVED YOU AND NOW YOUR LIKE DUUUUUUUUHHHHHH. BUT Seriously are you okay?" Pinkie Pie Rambled.

"You Guys, let her talk. are you okay?" Rainbow Dash asked while she hovered over The lavander unicorn.

Twilight Nodded by the barage of questions. "Yeah. I'm fine. I'm just glad I didn't get BBQed by that fireball."

all the Ponies gathered around the impact site, a ring of fire prevented them from seeing was layed inside the crater. Suddenly a wave of neon purple light shot out causing many ponies to duck before the wave would hit them. several ponies that did not move in time were knocked off their hooves. Twilight and her friends however were wise enough to duck in time. as the rose back up they saw a black figure behind the fire. a Pony... a sickingly thin pony to be persice. Twilight noticed it had a horn on its head, It must be a Unicorn. the figure slowly walked through the fire many of the still concious Ponies gasped and many screamed as they saw the Pony's body. its body was clad with the armor similar to that of an insectoid's Exoskeleton. its chest was adorn with a harness with three crystal orbs. two smaller crystal orb on its sides, and one large one on the front. there were also three orbs on its shoulderblades that were sickingly exposed on her sides. they all glowed the same neon purple as the shockwave did. its irses where glowing neon violet as well. its horn glowed as it finaly spoke.

"BEHOLD! Your One True Master has Come! Bow to Me or be destroyed by my unmessurable Power!" She spoke, the voice made it clear she was defenantly a female, a Mare pony. her voice seemed to have an echoy effect as she spoke. giving her voice a tremble with a powerful voice.

Twilight however was awstruck at the Invader's appearance. she didn't want to say it though. however one of her friends finaly broke the silence.

"S-she looks... Just like you... Twilight" Spike Studdered. his mind trying to digest the information his eyes are giving him.

"B-B-But How!" Twilight finaly spoke. this caught her look-alike's attention. Twilight's only responce was to gulp as the evil pony slowly twards her. across the stage, down the steps. each of her hoofsteps where accompanied by Twilight's own heartbeats. it was like somepony took her own image and twisted it in such a way it made her look demonic and evil. as she walked closer Twilight could make out more of her Doppleganger's appearance.

her form was no doubt almost skeletal. it looks like she hasn't eaten ever! but her presence showed she was no doubt powerful and strong enough to snap a fully grown dragon's neck with little effort. her coat itself was deep dark red. a contrast to Twilight's own Lavander Coat. Twilight and her twisted clone circled eachother, taking mental notes of their obvious diffrences moving her eyes up to the twisted pony's back, were jaged vertebre spines. and down the back of her neck were scaled like armor plates. it was obvious this was indeed all her. thing about her showed as though she was simply wearing it. it was all grafted upon her physiology.

Twilight continued to look at her twin. her eyes made their way to her cutiemark. it was similar to hers. but noticably diffrent. five small stars surrounding a Black hole. Twilight was about to change her view to her twin's eyes but something else caught her attention. she looked beyond her flank. and while one would expect to see a normal Pony's Tail, instead was a long serpentine tail. and at the end of her tail was three claw shaped translucient spines. almost as if they where made out of the same crystal substance as the orbs on her chest harness and shoulder blades. Twilight then moved her eyes back up at her twin's horn. instead of the usual horn that most Unicorns have, it was diffrent then even her own. it was long and looked much more like a sward. it was translucient and had a faint neon purple glow to it. wich would light up brightly on occasion.

but it was her face and mane that scared Twilight to the core. her muzzle was slightly longer and had an almost reptilian presence mixed in with the Equine appearance. the corners of her jaws had small crystal spikes although they where a lighter shade of red then her also had sharp pointed ears. her mane was deep dark blue with red and violet streaks like Twilight's own mane had their Pink and purple streak highlights.

Twilight's ears perked up as her twin began to speak. diverting her attention to her face.

"Well, Hello there. Mother." She spoke

Twilight's ears went down as she shook her head. "I... I don't have a daughter... I mean... I haven't even met a stallion yet... ah..." Twilight's rational mind was having difficulty making her mouth work. she tried hard to respond like she normaly would. but the current situation deemed it difficult as she plopped down to her haunches in a mix of horror, awe, and confusion.

"Oh Don't worry, Dear mother. I'll explain it all to you." She sneared a smirk as she spoke. "Do you remember, after you turned on the Rocket's Computer Consol, when you were pulling your forleg back out of that small opening in one of the Rocket's Openings for its Landing struts, you cut your foreleg quite bad. so much so your blood dribbled out onto the inside pannels for the Rocket's floor. ofcourse you where able to heal your cut, you forgot about that little puddle of blood you left behind."

Twilight thought back at this time High Teck was staring at her. "Twi, why didn't you tell me you cut yourself?"

"I was afraid if you saw me get hurt after doing something so simple you might have been forced to take you to the doctor and would have launched the rocket anyways. then I would have missed it." Twilight explained. "You got to believe me, its something I wanted to see all my life! I had no idea this would happen though!"

"Yeah I'm right here you know?" the Forein Pony mumbled to herself.

"Oh Twilight... I would have postponed it untill we got you patched up." High Teck stated.

however their conversation was broken up as the new pony cleared her throat.

"As I was saying, After the rocket launched. the blood inside journeyed with it. The Rocket zoomed past the stars, beyond the moon. and was soon a witness to the creation of a newly formed black hole! the access energies where obsorbed by your DNA and mutated allowing it to form a newly born filly. after breaking free from the rockets haul. I was sucked into the black whole and-

"And absorbed even more of the Black hole's access energies. allowing you to grow larger and more powerful. thus giving you the ability to survive the Vacuum of space, as well as the Black hole." Princess Luna finished realizing just what she is.

"Ah yes... hmm perhaps I missunderstood your intelegence qualities?" She stated with a snear in her voice.

"So... you are realy my daughter." Twilight said. although in her current state its doubtful she was mindful of what she was saying.

"Yes... and from this moment forward. you are all to refer to me as... SPACETWILIGHT SPARKLE!" she said announcing her name to the sky as the crystal orbs on her body started to glow. causing more crystals to form out of the ground. raising up in the air as they began to surround and orbit Spacetwilight as well as the Mane 6, Luna, and High teck. "Now, Bow down to your new Master! This world is MINE! AAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

End of Part 2


	3. Spacetwilight Attacks!

Throughout Ponyville, the town's buildings are all being destroyed, one at a time as more cycle shaped crystal bodies erupt from the ground. Energy emitting from them as they all begin to glow neon purple. At the town center, Spacetwilight roared out at the darkened sky, her cry like an evil goddess of war as crystals float and orbit around Spacetwilight, Twilight, and her friends. As well as High Teck and Princess Luna.

Spacetwilight laughed as she watched the ponies around her cower in fear. "My Little Ponies, You shall all serve under my rule! Thoughs who refuse me shall be exterminated!"

"I HAVE HEARD ENOUGH!" Princess Luna yelled with her Traditional Canterlot voice. This easily drew Spacetwilight's attention to the Lunar Princess. "OUR PONIES SHALL NEVER BOW DOWN TO SOMEONE AS TWISTED AS YOU!"

Spacetwilight looked at Luna for a few seconds before laughing as if she heard a joke. "Is that so, hmm? Do you truly believe you can defeat me? Many have tried and all have fallen by my hoof! What can you Possibly Do?"

"It is true I cannot defeat you, but one pony here can!" Luna said looking at Twilight sparkle that looked back at her.

"YEAH and she ain't alone either!" Applejack said walking by her Unicorn friend's side. She was followed by the rest of her friends.

"That's right!" Rainbow Dash responded with a confident smile.

"No Space-Pony is gonna come along and ruin our Parties!" Pinkie Pie said in a serious tone, which is rare for her.

Rarity nodded "You got that Right, Darling! Not to mention your armor is absolutely appalling! Such an offense to Fashion must not but gone unpunished!"

"Eh...a...I...no..." Fluttershy mumbled. She sheepishly joined her friends.

Spacetwilight Sparkle tilted her head. "Say again, I didn't quite catch that."

Fluttershy simply whispered into Rainbow Dash's ear of what she said.

"Oh, she said she 'doesn't want you to harm the animals either'!" Rainbow relayed the message.

Spacetwilight nodded. "Oh... um... right... where were we?" Spacetwilight tapped her chin then recalled. "OH that's right! I was going to laugh at your feeble efforts to intimidate Me." and thus she did so, Laughing Maniacally to the point she had a short coughing fit.

Twilight shook her head and breathed in deeply. She stomped her hoof hard onto the ground and scowled at her 'daughter'.

"They're right! With a little help from my friends and the power of The Elements of Harmony, your Conquest of Equestria will end the moment it begins!" Twilight Announced, her friends all cheered to show the power of their friendship to their new nemesis. This caused many ponies spirits to lift as they cheered to encourage her more.

Spacetwilight scowled back at her 'mother' and spat at her direction. She reared up on her hind legs and smashed her hooves onto the ground causing the ground to shake silencing the once enlightened ponies and scaring them, taking the chance to all run away, well out of town leaving the nine ponies all alone. Spacetwilight then began to charge at the six ponies.

The girls prepared for impact, but before they could collide Princess Luna got between them and Spacetwilight. Causing their horns to lock. Luna gave out a groan as she felt the intense power of Spacetwilight's. But she snorted and shoved the space pony back as hard as she could, with a lot of surprise she succeeded as Spacetwilight stumbled back a couple of feet.

Twilight Blinked a few times wondering what just happened as she saw Princess Luna in front of them. Shielding her from Spacetwilight's assault her wings raised in a threatening manner and her head lowered, Like a Great beast about to face off with other great beast. "Princess Luna?"

"Twilight, Go, NOW! Go to my Sister Princess Celestia, Get the Elements of Harmony. I and High Teck will buy you the time you need to escape!" Luna said as she blocked another one of Spacetwilight's physical attacks.

Twilight shook her head. "We can't leave you two..."

"DON'T ARGUE WITH US," High Teck yelled, though harshly, but he knew he had to get the young Unicorn to listen to them. Two plasma rifles rose up from their respective pods on High Teck's Tech-Saddle as he looked at Spacetwilight; he glanced back at Twilight and gave her a smile. "Just go, we can handle this."

"Their Right Sugar-Cube" Applejack said pulling on Twilight's tail.

"Let's go!" Spike yelled as he hopped onto her back pulling her mane to get her going.

Twilight shook her head yet again. "But what about you two?

"Twilight, Please. We'll be fine." High Teck yelled dodging Spacetwilight's tail swiping above his head.

"GO!" Luna yelled.

Twilight shook her head as she turned around running past her friends in the direction of Canterlot. She was joined by her friends as they chased after her. All of them to hold back their tears as they ran to Canterlot.

Meanwhile back at the Town center, Spacetwilight Laughed at Luna and High Teck's efforts to protect Twilight and her friends.

"Such Heroic Nonsense!" Snorted Spacetwilight as she circled around the two. "You could have escaped with your lives and I would have cared less. But instead you chose to stay behind to die, why?"

High Teck smirked. "Because that is what friends do!"

Spacetwilight frowned and raised an eyebrow. "_Friends?_ Why do I keep hearing this nonsense about _'Friends'_?" Spacetwilight mumbled to herself then snorted yet again. "Right then, let's get this over with shall we? I have a planet to conquer!"

Luna and High Teck braced themselves waiting for Spacetwilight charged them both. She glanced at High Teck first, then at Luna.

"Hamm? Which one of you two shall die by my horn first today?" Spacetwilight mused to the two. She looked at High Teck then at Luna, then back at High Teck and smirked. "I think I'll play with you... After I have my fun with Miss Moony over there!"

High Teck had little time to react as Spacetwilight's tail whipped out, Swatting High Teck aside. The force caused him to fly several feet before his head slam into one of the steps of the Stage, Knocking him out cold.

Spacetwilight looked at Luna and grinned. Her horn lit up as the space-pony lunged herself at the Lunar Princess. Luna's horn also glowed as she flapped her wings to jump back a few feet Dodging Spacetwilight from pushing her down. Spacetwilight was not done however as her horn glowed brighter, when suddenly, to Luna's horror and surprise, a Neon Purple Electrical Beam shot out from Spacetwilight's horn the beam was too quick for the Princess to dodge, hitting her in the chest with excessive force pushing her back several feet. Luna Screamed in pain as she felt the power of the beam electrocute her entire body and pushed her back even further, causing her back to hit against the wall of a house.

The beam faded away as Spacetwilight ended her attack. Luna groaned as her body went limp. Her body felling to the ground like a ragdoll, her wings fell limp to the ground as well kicking up some dust as they hit the ground. Spacetwilight slowly walked up to Princess Luna to admire her work. She smirked as she kicked Luna's side to roll her over. Slamming her hoof on her chest and gave out a screeching roar.

Suddenly Luna's eyes snapped open, her horn glowing with magic as she forced Spacetwilight off by flinging her up in the air with enough force to make the Space pony spin. The Lunar Princess slowly got up, ignoring the pain in her muscles as she flapped her wings, jumped up and kicked Spacetwilight in the muzzle with her hind left hoof. Spacetwilight Yelped as she was sent flying even higher into the air. Luna beat her wings hard, as she flew past Spacetwilight to intercept her flight path Luna made after kicking her. Spacetwilight's eyes widened as she saw Luna stop ahead of her path's direction and with a scream, Luna Raised her hooves up in the air and slammed them into Spacetwilight's Back. Space-Pony screamed in pain as she plummeted back down to the earth.

However, Spacetwilight's horn glowed once again, and in free-fall she suddenly stopped her muzzle only inches from the ground as she smiled and floated upwards slowly, giggling every feet of the way back up as she smirked at Princess Luna. Luna watched in horror as the Twisted Look-Alike of her Sister's Student levitated towards her. _She can even levitate Herself!_ The moment Spacetwilight was at eyelevel with Luna, she finally felt the intense pain in her body from the energy beam. Spacetwilight smiled at the injured Winged Unicorn, She held her hoof up and shook it side to side in the opposite direction she shook her head. Luna winced in pain as she saw Spacetwilight's horn glow again. Luna knew she was powering up for yet another beam attack, she Tried and tried again to teleport out of the way but the pain was so distracting.

"Are you ready to die now? or do you want to play a little more?" Spacetwilight grinned as her horn hummed with power. she lowered her head down to point the tip at Luna's head. Luna closed her eyes; it seemed this was the end for the Lunar Princess.

Suddenly only one sound was heard. _PTZOOOOMFFF! _Fallowed by Not Luna's, but Spacetwilight's scream and a loud thud. Luna opened her eyes to see Spacetwilight on the ground with plasma Scorch on her side, behind her shoulder. she looked down and saw High Teck with his Plasma Rifles drawn and smoking. Luna could barely hold a smile to see her friend was okay. "High Teck, Your-"

"Get out of here!" High Teck yelled.

Shock formed upon Luna's face. "What?"

"You heard me; I said get out of here!"

"What! B-But You can't handle her on your own!"

"Neither of us can! besides. you're no use to me right now, you're injured! Get back to Canterlot and lay low until your healed!"

Before Luna could argue the matter even further, Spacetwilight tail lifted and fell back down, followed by a groan.

"I said Go, NOW!" High Teck yelled.

Luna nodded and used what energy she could scrounge from her now weak form to teleport back to Canterlot. High Teck saw her friend and Princess now gone, he turned his attention to Spacetwilight...

"She's gone!" High Teck said as he felt a cold breath down the back of his neck. "Aw Jeez, I hate it when they do that!" He said under his breath. he then felt a Hoof grab his shoulder and another dig itself between his back and the Tech-Saddle.

Spacetwilight grinned as she pulled the Techno-Saddle off High Teck's back and threw it aside with little effort. He quickly turned around and looked up at her as he Slyfuly smiled at him. she then placed her hoof onto his chest and shoved him back with incredible force, causing him to skid a few feet before falling on his back. Spacetwilight walked up to him and paused. tilting her head a bit and smiled. she then slowly trotted up to him and moved her hoof up to the side of his head and flicked off his headset. at this point High Teck was Confused. then she Purred, Wait what?

"MY, Aren't we a Handsome stud?" Spacetwilight said as she circled the prone Earth Pony stallion.

_Oh Celestia you have GOT to be kidding me!_ Thought High Teck. "Um... wait what?" he said trying to act dumb.

"You heard me. I said you're quite handsome. it would be a waist to kill such a Prize like you." Spacetwilight spoke in a softer tone.

High Teck at this point was quite used to being the eye candy of Mares and the many Fillies that held a schoolgirl crush on him. in many cases he didn't mind it at all. although now, he is just plain creeped out.

"Well, I don't know about that, I mean uh-" He was cut off when Spacetwilight rubbed her muzzle against his neck.

"Hmmm... What to do with you? Really I was thinking to kill you, but now, I am beginning to rethink that idea." Spacetwilight said as she rested next to High Teck her tail resting gently on his stomach as the tip came up to his face. the crystal claw blade caressing his chin. "Such a, Creature as you shouldn't be wasted all over a silly quarrel. Maybe I should keep you just for myself?"

High Teck was now sweating profusely. he wasn't sure if she was playing with him before she killed him, or if she was really serious. he gulped and tried to get his mouth to work "Uh... I-I'm Kinda involved with somepony else right now." He stated.

"Is that so? who is it?" she asked. "You know, I don't like competition."

High Teck then felt Spacetwilight's crystal blade moving down his chin to his throat, he noticed she was starting to apply some pressure.

"Oh, wait. was it that Winged Unicorn, what was her name? oh yes, is it Luna?"

High Teck remained silent and unmoving, he was quite good when it came to interrogations, and he knew if his expression changed she'd find out. possibly even hunt down and killed the mare he loved.

"Oh I guess she must think she's too High Class for you? I can understand you not being interested in somepony like that." Spacetwilight mused. "perhaps it's one of Twilight's friends?" with that High Teck's emotions finally betrayed him as his eyes darted and looked into Spacetwilight's, this made her smile. _DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU! _he cursed to himself.

Spacetwilight slowly moved the Crystal blade of her tail down to High Teck's chest and moved up and down along his chest. "Ah, it's one of thoughs mares, then. huh?" she giggled. "Don't worry, Just for you I'll ensure their deaths are Quick... and painless."

She leaned over and licked along his cheek, making him cringe at how cold her tongue was. she pulled back and moved her muzzle up to his ear.

"You are a good little colt while I'm away." she whispered before she disappeared in a flash of light.

High Teck quickly rolled onto his hooves he looked around for where she might be, but it was obvious Spacetwilight was gone. he looked at his Airship still lowered to the ground and Grimaced. "I'm not out of this one just yet!"

End of Part 3


	4. Nightmares and Dreamscapes

_**A/N: Hey there Reader. I hope you are enjoying the story so far. I wish to explain a few things about this story incase any of you are confused.**_

_**First off;  
>This is NOT a Grimdark story. although there is some violence and chapter 3 did have use of a course word, I plan to keep this all mild so everyone may enjoy it.<strong>_

_**If your wondering who High Teck is, he is my Pony OC. yes, I know OCs in Fanfictions are usualy looked down on, I am aware of that. however he does not play a realy big role in this story. but I do warn that this story may have OCXCannon Character in it. but don't worry its very down played.**_

_**and now for thoughs who may ask.**_

_**Yes this is a Parody of Godzilla vs Spacegodzilla. however its not scene by scene. atleast not completely. and don't worry I'm trying to keep the spirit of the show alive in this story**_

_**Yes there will be references to other films and TV Shows. however they are all easter eggs and you have to find them yourself.**_

_**Well thats all I can think of so far. if you have any questions please feel free to ask.**_

_**On with the story!**_

_

Nightmares and Dreamscapes

"SISTER!" A voice cried out to Princess Celestia, Sitting on her throne with the sun emblem above it. Celestia looked to the source of the Voice that called her attention. to her amazement, her sister Appeared after a teleportation spell, she was wincing in pain as she walked towards her sister, the guards all running up to her asking what happened. They stepped back as Princess Celestia glided over to her sister that has now fell to her side in exhaustion.

"Luna! What has happened to you!" Celestia asked with tears streaming from her cheeks.

"It... It was a new Pony. S-She plans to conquer Equestria! High Teck and I tried to hold her off while Twi-" Luna stopped and looked around for the Lavender Unicorn but she was nowhere to be seen. "Wait... Where's Twilight Sparkle, Hasn't she arrived yet!"

"Luna, please calm down! I haven't seen Twilight All Day. Why would she be coming here?" Celestia asked. It was obvious she knows nothing about what happened earlier that morning.

"Twilight is coming for the Elements of Harmony to stop Spacetwilight!" Luna said.

Celestia stopped for a moment and looked at her sister in disbelief. "What? Who is Spacetwilight?"

Luna sighed and looked up at her sister then sighed. "It started like this..."

Meanwhile in Everfree Forest, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack and Pinkie Pie continued their trek to Canterlot to get their Elemental Ornaments from Princess Celestia to put an end to Spacetwilight's Conquest of Equestria. Twilight Breath harder than she ever have before. Her thoughts racing faster than her legs could carry her.

"How is this even possible!" Twilight mumbled to herself "It's all a bad dream! It has to be! AAAH!" Twilight Yelped as she tripped over an exposed rock sticking out of the ground. She winced in pain now evident this was not a dream, this was real.

"Twilight! Are you okay?" Fluttershy asked helping her friend up.

Twilight didn't answer as she got up. She could only respond with a sob.

"This is all just has to be a terrible Nightmare." Twilight said as she sat on her haunches. Breathing hard from the running.

"I know what you mean." Rarity said.

"She looks. So much like me... It all has to be some kind of a sick joke, and nopony is laughing except the one who came up with it" Twilight added.

Pinkie walked up and was about to say something when Spike suddenly belched. All the girls glared at the Dragon who was holding a letter in his hands.

"It's a Letter, from both Princess Luna and Princess Celestia!" Spike said as he opened the letter and read the contents to himself.

"Luna? I thought she and High Teck where fighting that Twilight Knockoff to buy is time to get to Canterlot?" Rainbow Dash stated with an arched eyebrow.

"Maybe they won? Maybe Spacetwilight was defeated!" Pinkie Pie said with a grin as she bounced up and down. "This Calls For A Party!"

"HOLD THE PARTY PINKIE!" Spike yelled. "That's not what it says at all!"

"Then what does it say spike?" Twilight asked.

Spike cleared his throat and began to read.

_My Dear Faithful Student,_

_Luna has told me everything that has happened. I have never been this shocked in my whole long life! I am sorry to say Spacetwilight is still at large. And has begun her attack upon fair Equestria. Crystals have begun to form everywhere around the world. Luna regrets to inform us all that High Teck may have met his end at the hooves of Spacetwilight. After Luna was injured by your clone, High Teck ordered her to return here to Canterlot. We have not heard from him since. And since Spacetwilight is still active, it's possible he may have been defeated, or worse._

_Twilight, this is Princess Luna; you must not let Spacetwilight win. Princess Celestia and I... No All of Equestria's fate rests in the palm of your hooves. I have placed a tracking spell on this scroll. It will allow my sister to find you and send a chariot to you. Wherever you are please stay there until they arrive. We have the elements with us now ready for you. Please hurry!  
>The Chariot should be there by the time you read this message.<em>

_- Princess Celestia and Luna_

Spike was cut off when they all heard the Chariot land behind them in a clearing. A royal guard Pegasus unlatched himself from the chariot and walked to the group.

"Twilight Sparkle?" the guard inquired, yet his face remained serious.

"Yes, that's me." Twilight said with a nod.

"The Princesses have wished to see you and your friends. It's urgent!" he stated. It's obvious he knows nothing about what is going on.

"Yes of course." Twilight responded. As she and her friends got into the chariot. the Pegasus guard latched himself back onto the chariot and him and his counterpart took off without hesitation.

Twilight took the time to rest her legs and her mind. She tried her best to stay awake but Fatigue finally got the better of her as her eyes closed themselves shut. She then found herself waking up to an empty chariot. Nopony was in it. Even the Pegasus royal guards where gone, yet the chariot seemed to still be flying through a foggy sky. Twilight was about to freak out before she felt something next to her, lying against her flank. It was warm and was moving in a rhythmic motion. She turned to see what it was and to her amazement laid a small Unicorn filly that looked just like her. But she had a deep dark red coat, deep dark Blue mane with Red and Violet streaks through her hair. The same colors as Spacetwilight Sparkle she even had the long tail.

The filly was asleep. She was squirming a lot too. Like she too was having a bad dream. Her breathing was erratic. Twilight wasn't sure what to make of this. Twilight took a closer look at the filly. _She's the same filly I saw in my night terror!_ She thought to herself as she moved her hoof over to touch the filly. She gulped a bit, _If this IS Spacetwilight, why is she appearing to me as a Filly right now? _Twilight thought. The filly continued to squirm in her sleep, whining wishing she could wake up. Twilight sighed and put her hoof on the fillies' shoulder. Much to her surprise, the filly calmed. Giving out a relieved moan as her breathing started to calm.

For some reason this made Twilight smile. She didn't know why. But it felt good to her as well. She moved over slightly to get more comfortable so she could examine the foal more. Her hoof remaining on the filly's shoulder, it seemed to help keep her calm. Twilight took it further and rubbed the filly's back ever so gently being sure not to wake her, while also wanting to help keep her calm.

"She's so tiny... it looks like she hasn't been eating at all." Twilight said under breath.

This must have woken the small Foal as her eyes fluttered open. Twilight was afraid at first, but when the filly looked up at her. The young filly's eyes were violet like her own. But the more Twilight looked at her the more she felt the Filly was more afraid then aggressive towards her. Twilight thought for a moment. _This must be Spacetwilight. But she's so small, and helpless. And why is she so afraid of me? This doesn't make any since at all!_ The filly started to move back, away from Twilight but was stopped by the back of the chariot's seat. Twilight decided she must try to talk to this form of Spacetwilight; perhaps she can use this to help stop Spacetwilight's Assault?

"Um... Hello." Twilight asked. Trying to keep her voice sounding as friendly as possible.

The filly looked up at her then she finally spoke. "Hi." she responded, her voice trembled.

_She sounds just like me. At least she sounded like me when I was her age._ Twilight thought. She then decided to continue the conversation. "What's wrong?"

The Filly started to calm down a bit. She must be feeling more at ease with Twilight's soft words. "I'm so alone. So cold!" she said as she shivered. "It's always just so cold!"

Twilight's heart went out to the young pony. "You're not alone anymore. You have me now."

"But, she said you don't like me." The young filly said as she tried to get a little further away from Twilight. But the chariot's small seat was preventing her from getting too far from her.

"No, I never said that?" Twilight asked "Why would I not like you?"

The filly blinked a couple of times. She seemed to be thinking about this as well. Twilight could barely hold a smile as she saw how alike they were. _It must be because she's my clone. She must be as smart as I am, but she's obviously niece and would easily believe whoever told her I didn't want her. _Twilight beamed at the young filly.

"Whoever told you this is a big fat liar and is trying to make you do bad things? You shouldn't believe somepony just because they scare you." Twilight said to her as she placed a hoof on her shoulder.

The filly looked at Twilight and smiled, and then her face twisted into a face of terror as she quickly looked behind the chariot. "SHES COMING!"

"Who? Who's coming!" Twilight asked she didn't see Anypony around but she heard an all too familiar laughter.

"NO! GO AWAY!" the Filly said as a mass of Black mist appeared over the chariot causing it to rock violently. The black mist shot out tentacles at the young Unicorn grabbing her tail and began to pull her up towards it. "NOOO! HELP ME, TWILIGHT! PLEASE!"

_She Knows My Name!_ Twilight thought she then snorted and grabbed and embraced the Filly, wrapping her forelegs around each other as she tried hard to pull the young Unicorn out of the grasp of the Black mist tentacle. The filly held on to Twilight with all the strength her little body could muster.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO HAVE HER ANYMORE!" Twilight yelled as she pulled harder, to her amazement the filly didn't scream in pain. It was if she wanted to be free of this entity so much that Pain meant nothing to her.

The Black Mist gave an angered howl as it pulled her even harder causing the filly to scream and hold on even tighter to Twilight. Then, Twilight could hear her friends urging her to wake up _NO! NOT YET! Please! _Twilight thought hoping they would hear, but she then began to feel her body fade from the realm. "NO!"

As her body faded the Filly finally lost her grip and screamed as the Black Mist pulled her into its maw, the little filly cried out in tears "TWILIGHT!" with her hoof out before the jaws of the Black Mist slammed shut around her.

"NOOOOO!" Twilight Yelled, fully awake with her friends and several royal guards and maidens looking at her.

"Twilight, Sugar-cube, are ya okay!" Applejack asked.

"You fell asleep and didn't wake up, then you started thrashing around screaming 'no you shall not have her anymore' something like that. It was so scary!" Pinkie Pie said. It was one of the few times she acted completely seriously. And rightfully so.

"Didn't you see her!" Twilight asked. All her friends looking at her before Rarity walked up.

"See who? There's nopony here but us, Twilight."

"A filly, she looked just like me and she was in the chariot!" Twilight said looking by her side to see the seat next to her completely empty.

"Twilight, there's nopony there! There never was any filly with us." Spike said.

"But she was sleeping right here next to me! She knew my name she looked exactly like me! Then a black mist came and... it took her!" Twilight screamed franticly to get her friends to believe her. "Please! I'm not lying! She was here!"

"Twilight, you were tired from the run. You fell asleep, it was all a dream!" Rainbow Dash said holding her friend by the shoulders to help calm her down.

Twilight thought back at the dream. "But it felt so real. And she knew my name. She was so small." Twilight said, to nobody particularly.

"What In the name of all that is holy Is Going on Here?" Princess Celestia walked up to the chariot. Her face straight and serious. Her patience was obviously exhausted.

"We're sorry your majesty." Twilight said. "I fell asleep on the way here. And had another Nightmare."

"Just like before?" Princess Celestia asked her attitude swiftly changed to concerned.

"Kind of. Although different. And that same little filly was here-" Twilight thought for a moment. Then shook her head. "Err the filly was in my dream. She knew who I was and everything."

"Did you talk to her? What did you talk about?" Celestia asked. She was truly interested in her pupil's dream. She must know what it could be signifying as well.

"She was saying how lonely and cold she was. She also said someone was telling her to do bad things." Twilight said. She felt she should tell the princess about them also telling her that she didn't want her. At least not yet.

"Sounds familiar." Luna said as she walked up beside her sister with bandages wrapped around her torso.

"Princess Luna! My goodness, what did she do to you!" Twilight said when she looked at Luna's bandages.

Luna smiled. "its okay, Twilight Sparkle. We will be okay."

"How does this sound familiar Luna?" Celestia asked. She knew the answer but didn't want to say it.

"When I was Nightmare Moon, I had somepony, or something telling me how nopony loved me and it fueled my Rage and jealousy. It got to the point I was no longer in control anymore." Princess Luna said looking down ashamed at herself. then she heard one of the Element's barer speak.

"Where is he?" Rainbow Dash looked up to her with worry. They all did.

"I don't know... I ordered some guards to go to Ponyville's town center. They haven't found him yet." Luna replied closing her eyes and shaking her head. "I pray he is alright."

"He has to be!" Twilight said looking up at Luna.

"Don't worry My Little Ponies. I'm certain High Teck is alright." Princess Celestia said with a smile.

"What makes you say that Princess Celestia?" Rarity asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Because I can see his airship just over the horizon." she said pointing upwards with her hoof and beamed. "I am certain his ship still requires guidance to fly does it not?" Celestia said as the Airship flew up over the group and hovered over them. Before landing in a clearing many Royal Guards made for the airship to land.

The airship landed with little effort and its side hatch opened as a white coated red mane Stallion walked out.

"High Teck! Your Alive!" the main six all cheered as they ran up to him. The Princesses remained where they were but beamed brightly with their smiles.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Twilight asked as she embraced the Techno-pony, then she smelled him. "Uh... and why do you smell like strawberries?" she smelled him once again. "Did you take a shower?"

"Uh... heh yeah, I Kinda had to." High Teck Chuckled. "Um... you see. After Luna came back here I was going to fight Spacetwilight at least to the point so I give you girls enough time to get here."

"Then what happened? How did you escape? And why did you take a shower?" The mane six kept asking him until he finally answered.

"Well um... she ripped off my techno-saddle. Removed my headset. And..." the girls all leaned in to find out what happened next. "She uh... Well she... Started trying to seduce me."

Everypony, Celestia and Luna included all Jaw dropped. Even the Royal guards couldn't keep their own contiguity as they too got a look of shock on their face.

"Wait, she seduced you?" Twilight asked as her cheeks went red _Yep; she's defiantly my clone if she could develop an attraction to him._ Twilight thought.

"Um... Tried. I didn't give into it though." High Teck proudly said. "I get enough attention from you girls as it is." this made the all the six girls blush before Princess Celestia approached. "Oh Dear..." he mumbled to himself.

"High Teck, I..."

"Oh Dear..." He said his ears folding back. He was ready to get the worst ear lashing to date. Celestia lowered her head down and kissed his cheek. "Uh..."

"Wish to thank you. For saving my sister's life." She said with a smile.

"But... it was my rocket that started this in the first place?" High Teck admitted.

"Even so, you could never have anticipated this outcome. Also, you built that rocket, not to bring harm to Equestria, but to help expand our knowledge of the universe beyond my sun and my sister's moon. How can I possibly be upset about that?" she said with a smile and looked over to Twilight. Whose ears folded back as she looked down to her hooves in disappointment at herself? "Neither of you two have done any wrong. Accidents can and do happen. Even the most terrible of them are never intentional." Celestia closed her eyes and breathed in. She suddenly opened as a box appeared in front of her. "But with all mistakes, we must also take responsibility and work them out."

Both High Teck and Twilight Sparkle nodded and agreed. Celestia walked up to Twilight and smiled. Her smile went away when she felt something grabbing at the box. It was magic, similar to Twilights. "Twilight, I know your anxious to get the Elements of harmony. But can you please let go of the box?"

Twilight looked at the Solar Princess questionably and shook her head. "I'm sorry your majesty, but I'm not doing anything."

Celestia thought for a moment, and then she put two and two together. But before she could react the ground began to shake beneath them before bursting open as a Large Crystal rose from the earth separating Twilight and Princess Celestia and knocking the Elements of Harmony out of Celestia's Magical Grasp. The box fell to the ground and the six elemental ornaments scattered to the ground.

"The Elements of Harmony, Quick get them before-" Rainbow Dash was caught off when an aura surrounded them and they floated upward. "Twi, Please tell me that's you doing that..."

Twilight shook her head with her mouth agape. "Sorry Rainbow Dash, it isn't me."

Everypony looked up as the Elements of harmony floated higher and higher before a flash of light blinded most of the ponies, all except Celestia who looked on. Her eyes widened as she laid her eyes upon the Space-Unicorn.

Floating up in the air, her horn aglow as she levitated herself as well as the Elements of harmony, her body posed in a Crucifix as her tail flowed in the none existent wind.

"Spacetwilight Sparkle!" Twilight said as she looked up.

"My, What a good memory you have my dear mother." Spacetwilight said with a giggle, turning her attention to the elements of Harmony. "Oh, are these for me? I'm not much of a jewelry girl, but in this case I'll make an acceptation." Spacetwilight said as she took Twilight's tiara and placed it upon her head. She looked at the other five Elements of Harmony and smiled as she levitated them upward and began to spin them around.

"Tough luck if you think the Elements of Harmony will work for you, Spacetwilight!" Pinkie Pie said with a pokerface.

"Yeah, the elements of harmony can only work for us or the Princesses." Twilight Sparkle stated as she smirked at her twin. "You know nothing about friendship to utilize them. And even if you did you still don't have the spark." Twilight added.

Spacetwilight scowled at Twilight and bared her teeth at her. "You Putrid Foal. Friendship is NOTHING to me! Your Elements of Harmony is useless against my Might! Many have tried and used Hydrogen bombs, Hyper Masers, Not even the Oxygen Destroyer could destroy Me! My Power is unequaled!"

"You're the foal Spacetwilight! The Elements of Harmony is no weapon. and even with your infinite power, not even you can withstand their purifying light!" Princess Luna said.

"Is that so? Well then you know what they say? if something exists that threatens your existence, GET RID OF IT!" Spacetwilight said as she lifted the Elements of harmony higher and higher, spinning faster and faster before letting they go. each piece being shot out across the horizon. with Spacetwilight laughing as she lowered to the ground. "Try and find your precious Elements of Harmony now, My Little Ponies!" Spacetwilight cackled as the mane six, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, High Teck, and all other ponies in the courtyard all looked on.

End of Part 4


	5. Calm Before The Storm

_Divide and Conquer_

As the sun begins to set upon Equestria, Spacetwilight continues to laugh at the Ponies that oppose her. Spacetwilight Scattered the Elements of Harmony to the furthest reaches of the planet.

"With your Elements of Harmony scattered all over Equestria, and lack of a formable Military, Your world shall fall by my Hoofs!" Spacetwilight Gloated at the Ponies. "By This time tomorrow, Equestria shall Fall like the last two planets have!"

With each word Twilight closed her eyes tightly folding her ears back and baring her teeth. She gave a low growl as she thought. _It's hard to believe that this monster, this blood thirsty, murderer could truly be that sweet and scared little filly. It's that Black Mist, it has to be!_

"Twilight?" Spacetwilight said. This grabbing Twilight's attention as she looked up at her clone. Eyes watered as she looked up at her. "Awww what's wrong? Did the big bad Mare say something that made you angry-"

"SHUT UP!" Twilight Snapped. "SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UUUUPP!" she screamed her mane and tail ablaze. Twilight's Anger running high as she looked at her clone with angry eyes. "I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS! You truly think we're beat all because you scattered the Elements of harmony and stole my tiara your mistaken! We're not beat yet and mark my words you will be sorry you ever messed with Equestria, and most of all ME!" Twilight yelled. Her friends shocked at her sudden outburst. Even the Princesses themselves couldn't prevent their faces from showing their overall shock.

Spacetwilight was bewildered. Nopony has ever raised her voice to her. Nor has she ever seen such determination in such a species. She looked down at her hooves and down the rest of her body. _Perhaps that's where I get my Determination?_ Spacetwilight mused with a smile. Overall impressed she decided it was time she teach her 'mother' a lesson. _Perhaps it would be unwise to leave such a potential threat unattended to. I may be powerful but I read plenty of books about war. So many successful dictators where so close to victory before they let their cockiness gets the better of them before they were eleminated._She bared her teeth and snarled._ No, I shall not make the same mistake!_

"Originally I had intended to let you live, Mother. But now I feel it is time I demonstrated my Full Power, By Killing you to ensure my Victory over this planet! Oh yes how good it will be to taste your blood as I rip your throat out with my bear teeth! Yessss!" Spacetwilight said as she grinned toothily with each word before licking her lips.

Twilight for some reason was unphased by the death-threat. she started to walk forward before she was stopped by the Massive wing of Princess Celestia.

"I'm afraid you have to go through me first, My twisted little Pony." Celestia said with her wings up and out, the same threatening manner Princess Luna had done.

"Princess Celestia, This is MY Fight not yours!" Twilight said, her friends shocked even more at the defiance towards her own mentor.

"Don't you raise your voice to me young lady!" Celestia yelled back. Twilight finally snapped out of her anger and gasped.

"Princess Celestia, I am so sorry, I don't know what has come over me!" Twilight replied.

"There's no time for that." Celestia said before looking to Princess Luna. "Luna, Take Twilight and her friends out of here and retrieve the five missing Elements, I'll hold her off until you return."

Luna was about to Protest before Celestia gave her a stern look, she lowered her head and closed her eyes. "As you wish my sister, Please be safe."

"Oh don't worry. I won't hurt Little Miss Sunshine here too much." Spacetwilight replied with a snicker. Luna Looked and snarled at her as she became enraged to the point her eyes glowed.

"There's not much time, Luna. Please go!" Celestia said as she kept her eyes on the twisted look alike of her beloved Student.

Luna sighed and nodded she walked up to the mane six and spread her wings. "Hang on girls, this may feel a slight tingle." Luna said as she focused her magic, her horn glowed a dark blue. the six ponies huddled close together. High Teck was about to run over to them before he was shot by an electro beam by Spacetwilight's Horn. Flinging him back several feet away.

"You're not going Anywhere!" Spacetwilight yelled as she aimed her horn towards Princess Luna. she charged her horn up and shot another Electro Beam at the group. the beam traveled at great speed. Luna froze, she knew the speed this beam can travel. she has to Protect the Elements of Harmony's Bearers though. she sighed, taking the few seconds she had left to shield the girls from the blast, Luna swiftly moved her wings around and crossing them in front of the mane six. she closed her eyes and hoped the teleportation spell will work before the beam had hit her. but she knew it be too fast. she kept her eyes closed in the mere seconds that felt like an eternity.

However, before the beam could hit its target Celestia ran in front of the beam and at the tip of her left wing she stopped the beam. she swiftly moved her right wing to over to her left wing as she guided the electro beam down to the shoulder of her left wing, down below her foreleg's elbows up and shooting the beam out of the tip of her right wing, sending it up into the sky. Celestia Panted for a moment. the maneuver may have looked simple, but the force of the beam and the concentration were both Mentally and Physically exhausting.

Everypony blinked as they looked at Princess Celestia in amazement. Even Spacetwilight was impressed. Princess Luna too blinked before she noticed her magic was fully charged. she raised her wings and closed her eyes as she, Twilight, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack and Pinkie Pie all vanished in a flash of light accompanied by an 'Fwap' sound.

Princess Celestia inhaled deeply before exhaling from her mouth. she opened her eyes and stared the Space Pony down.

Spacetwilight Blinked two more times before she squinted her eyes and scowled at the Princess. "Your interference has cost you your Life, Princess. Now you shall suffer by my hoof!"

Celestia said nothing. she merely lowered her head and glared at her student's twisted 'daughter'. Spacetwilight snorted as she too lowered her head and dragged her hoof along the marble floor of the Castle's courtyard floor. this caused sparks to ignited from the friction. the blades on her hooves dug into the marvel slicing through it like a hot knife through butter. the two began to circle each other, their eyes ever so locked upon each other. Then Celestia noticed something in Spacetwilight's eyes. behind the cold, Merciless, Evil shroud laid a scared, innocent, and lonely little filly. Celestia thought back to what Twilight had told her about the little Filly in her dreams especially of what she looked like. _It's the same filly! _Celestia thought to herself, though outside the two were still circling each other undoubtedly considering each other's next move in this showdown. if she was distracted she kept it well hidden. Celestia looked at the filly a little more. she looked so much like Twilight. it was evident she was being manipulated to the point it was too much for the little foals mind to stand. then Celestia decided to break the silence.

"Why don't you stop the macho stuff and let me talk to the real Spacetwilight?" Celestia demanded.

Spacetwilight was perplexed. she looked away and growled. "She has nothing to say to you!" Spacetwilight said, her voice different, it sounded deep, Demonic, and dark.

Celestia's eyes widened, she must be talking to the Black Mist now. She has to keep the Communications going maybe learn of its true purpose. "I don't believe that! You just don't want her to talk to anypony because you're afraid she'll know the truth!"

The entity growled through Spacetwilight as her eyes went completely black, her growl sounding more demonic than ever. "She's not allowed to talk to strangers! She only knows Me! I-"

"You Are only Using Her for your own evil purposes!" Celestia interrupted as the entity growled angrily at her. "Twilight told me about her, she is a Sweet little filly that only wants to be loved and to never be alone. And let me tell you something, The Elements of Harmony will free her from your grasps! And she WILL feel that Love!"

"NOO! SHE BELONGS TO ME!" The entity roared causing storm clouds to form, lightening flashing as a fierce wind begins to pick up blowing many guards and Royal Maids off their feet.

"NO! SHE DOES NOT!" Celestia stomped her hoof Calming the storm with her own magic. "That Filly belongs to Twilight! it's from her Blood and Flesh that Filly Came. and it's to Twilight she shall be returned!"

"AAAAHHH! Not if She is DEAD!" Spacetwilight said with her normal voice. her eyes back to normal as she charged at Celestia with her horn pointed straight at the Princess, aiming straight for her heart.

Celestia Bared her teeth, she quickly sidestepped as Spacetwilight's horn was mere inches from her chest. Celestia then swiftly bucked the Space-pony in the side, causing her to flip to the side, landing on the ground hard.

"I'm Sorry Child. this is the only way it seems." Celestia said, hoping the Foal inside Spacetwilight would hear.

"Your Words are wasted, Celestia! don't waste your final breath on words with no meaning!" Spacetwilight said with a growl as her horn began to glow. this time it began to emit a lot of heat.

"You're the one who's words are wasted!" Celestia said, she knew what Spacetwilight was planning as her own horn began to glow, heating up with the intensity of her own sun.

Spacetwilight growled as she lifted herself up. her eyes locked onto Celestia as her horn began to make the sound of an electrical current. energy sparked and struck along her horn as it grew hotter and brighter. "I know you well Celestia. Perhaps I should remind you of how you failed your sister 1000 years ago?"

Celestia growled at her words. "What happened between me and Luna 1000 years ago has nothing to do with this. and even if it did it wouldn't matter, my sister and I are back together. And you... You tried to take her away from me yet again!"

Spacetwilight scowled then smirked. "ah yes. that hunky stallion over there just had to get in the way didn't he?"

High Teck got up and looked at the two. his face went red. "Jeez, Give me a break!" High Teck said to himself as he got up and dusted himself off. "I best get out of here. if thoughs two are going to fight then it's best to help evacuate the area." High Teck looked to his airship and smiled. "the airship will do nicely as an evac ship." he looked at all the guards and royal staff before waving his hooves up in the air. "EVERYPONY, To the Airship! you must get to safety!"

A Royal guard stood up and shook his head. "But the Princess-"

"He is right my faithful servants, You all must leave the castle grounds! this battle may be too dangerous for all of you here." Celestia said.

The guard was about to protest but Spacetwilight grinned at him. "As much as I love to see you all die, I would much rather no one got in my way while I open a Can-o-Whoop-Flank on Miss Whity here."

The Guard bared his teeth then he looked at High Teck who shook his head. "So be it. Guards! get everypony onto that Airship! we're Evacuating Canterlot!"

High Teck looked at Princess Celestia and smiled. "God Speed your majesty. Oh and watch out for that tail!"

Celestia giggled as she smiled back. "Being a goddess I already have a god's speed. but thank you none the less. and thanks"

High Teck smirked and watched as every Pony in the castle got onboard his airship. he sighed before he also got onboard. the Airship slowly begun to ascend into the sky. there it hovered for a short time. "I'll come back for the rest of Canterlot's Populace. try and keep the fight in Castle Grounds until all of Canterlot is evacuated. then you two can go Berserk on each other." High Teck said on the ship's loudspeaker. Celestia watched as the airship flew off.

"Now," Spacetwilight said, getting Celestia's attention. "where were we?" She said tapping her chin as she mock thought "OH YES" She said as her eyes went big with a devious smile "I was going to beat the hay out of you!" She Cackled, as her horn heated up once more.

Celestia wasted no word as her own horn heated up as well. Spacetwilight Inhaled before giving out a thunderous roar as she charged Princess Celestia, Celestia Charged as well before the two locked horns, the impact sending a shockwave accompanied by a sonic pop.

Meanwhile, Princess Luna, Twilight Sparkle her friends Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack and Pinkie Pie appeared in the now devastated city of Manehattan. Crystal bodies standing everywhere in the dark city. most of the buildings Destroyed by the crystals. but otherwise deserted.

"Where is everypony?" Pinkie Pie said as she looked around. finding not hoof nor tail of anyone.

They continued looking around. the city was obviously deserted. Fluttershy suddenly steps on a twig which spooks her. causing her to squeak.

"You don't think... their all dead?" Applejack asked. her face showed her worry.

"No... There would be remains." Princess Luna said as she looked around. "they must have all escaped during the attack."

they all looked around their surroundings, it was confirmed, and the city was deserted. Luna noticed Celestia's sun was resting in the horizon. but it was evident with Celestia busy fighting Spacetwilight it was up to her to lower the sun to raise her moon. _Never before have I ever had to lower and raise both the sun and the moon._ Luna thought. she inhaled through her nostrils and closed her eyes. she could feel Celestia lending the sun's controls to Luna, she grimaced as she used her magic to lower the sun and raise the moon. it was an exhilarating yet exhausting endeavor. "Phew" Luna sighed as she looked over at her moon. she smiled to see how well she did.

"Princess Luna!" Twilight Yelled.

snapping Luna back to reality. she shook her head and looked over to Twilight. "What is it?"

"We found one of the Elements." Fluttershy said. "But I'm afraid you won't like how we'll have to get it..."

End of Part 5


	6. The Battle at Canterlot Part 1

Battle at Canterlot Castle: The Battle Begins

The Moon lit the night sky over Equestria, A dark time indeed as Spacetwilight Sparkle and Princess Celestia stare each other down tensions high enough to burst through the atmosphere. Spacetwilight stood firm. She was unimpressed by Celestia's formable might. She cracked a smile at the sun princess. All she got was the same serious look since the scuffle started. It was obvious to Spacetwilight why she was taking her time. _She wants to wait for that Stallion to evacuate Canterlot first_. She mused to herself. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath the crisp night air filled her icy lungs. It was true; she didn't need to breathe at all. But what's the since in having lungs if you can't enjoy them. Indeed she has everything her predecessor had physically wise. Indeed she has 'everything' a Mare will need. And once she rules this world she'd love to do some things with a few stallions. That white one particular.

She looked over the edge of the Courtyard. She examined all the lands and cities. Some she has already taken. Others have yet to fall to her might. Spacetwilight smirked. Soon it will all be mine! This rich land. _Mmmmm the stallions as well. Maybe a few mares too if I feel like spicing things up._ That last thought made her raise an eyebrow. _Whoa! Easy Spacetwi, first we got to take the planet for ourselves first! Then we can have our fun!_ She continued to stare at Princess Celestia. She couldn't put her hoof on it but something about her gave her the feeling she should know her. _Perhaps it is wise to treat this one with more respect than the other one?_ She thought. _Indeed there's no point in risking the conquest of a planet just because I got careless. It would be an embarrassment!_ She inhaled once more and finally spoke.

"I'm afraid I have lost my patience already my dear. I am on a tight schedule, after all." Spacetwilight said with a grin as she moved towards the sun goddess. Celestia slowly moving back. _Oh look, perhaps she is afraid of me? _She thought then grinned even more. "You know. I could just spare you?"

Celestia stopped and tilted her head. "What why? Wait... there's a catch isn't there?" she asked._ I should be wiser than this. But right now. I highly doubt I can beat her. Whatever dark entity possesses her must be quite powerful. Whatever it is. It must be using Spacetwilight's powers to increase its own._

"Well of course there has to be some kind of bargain made. Oh yes. I guess it wouldn't be a bargain then would it?" she giggled with a slyful smile.

_Whoa is she flirting with me? That's just... Weird. _Celestia thought. She looked at Spacetwilight and sighed. "What do you have in mind so that no more of My Ponies will suffer?"

Spacetwilight giggled and walked over to Celestia, walking around her taking note of the sun goddess's physique and probable strength. "It's simple really. If you surrender all of Equestria and its outlaying nations to me. I will cease my attack and allow you to join with me. Even allow you to continue your current rule." she said with her eyes closed and head held high with a smile. her tail caressing gently and sensually along Celestia's body before it stopped at her chest, gently rubbing along her fur as it began to trail itself lower and lower down.

Celestia's eyes went wide._ What the Hay is wrong with this filly!_ She thought to herself as that icy cold tail slowly moved lower and lower down between her legs. "EEP!" Celestia could barely contain herself as Spacetwilight smiled and giggled.

"My, it seems to me like somepony doesn't get the action one would expect. Being so high in power I'm certain you have to have some kind of interaction with your subjects at some point?" Spacetwilight said. Then she realized something as a playful smile crept on her face. "Oh you sinful little goddess. I get it now. No wonder you keep thoughs guard-sallions around at all times! Mmmmm Bad girl indeed."

Celestia snorted as she snapped back to reality. She walked away from Spacetwilight and turned around to face her. Spacetwilight smiled as she waited for the answer. It was apparent she didn't care what her answer was. The end result is no doubt the same. Celestia looked at Spacetwilight with fire in her eyes that warmed her whole body. "The answer is No Spacetwilight, this is my land. And as long as my heart beats and blood pumps through my veins this land shall stay free from your icy rule!" Celestia spat. Her wings out in a defensive manner.

Spacetwilight sighed and shook her head. "So sad. Really it is. I could have spared your ponies so much suffering. So many of them could have been spared death and annihilation. But alas. You chose to oppose me. Shame you and I could have been so good together. Who knows you could have been my lover as well?"

Celestia could hardly hold her chuckle. "I'm sorry to tell you this, but I do not swing that way. And even if I did. I doubt I'd want to even associate, much less make love to someone so cold and heartless." Celestia sneered. Angering Spacetwilight. "In fact I bet you're terrible in bed." Celestia grinned. Antagonizing the Space-Pony even more.

"HOW DARE YOU! First you throw my offer of surrender in my face then you Insult my sexual efficiency! For that alone you shall DIE!" She yelled as she raised her hoofs in the air and kicked them a few times before stomping on the ground and charged towards Princess Celestia.

Celestia Also charged her horn lowered and glowed brightly. Spacetwilight did the same as feet turned to mere inches before they finally collided. "POW!" a shockwave of both Neon Purple and bright pink shot out across castle grounds. Windows shattered and cobblestone cracked from the impact. Many birds flying around at the time where blown away by the massive force of power.

Celestia reared up on her hind legs and began pummeling the Space-Pony with her front hooves. Jabbing and punching her senselessly. Spacetwilight growled and backed away, her head pulled back, slightly to her left side as her horn heated up as she swung her head horizontally to the right. A blade of pure heated energy swiped at Celestia. Seeing the attack Celestia pumped her wings hard as she jumped back. The tip of the energy blade nearly missing her throat. "SWHATCH!" was the only thing heard. Celestia felt no pain but knew something was cut. She looked down to see the golden chest piece she wore since she first became Princess of Equestria had a gash through it. Cutting the purple gem in the center in half. "My sister, Made this for me for my birthday" she said, primarily to herself. But knew Spacetwilight heard it. Obviously not ashamed of what she had done. Celestia looked at "My ELEVENTH... BIRTHDAY!" She yelled before giving out a Thunderous Neigh.

Spacetwilight was unimpressed by the show of rage and power. She gave out her own thunderous roar, whipping around and swiping her tail right into Celestia's hind leg, tripping her. Toppling over to her side Princess Celestia rolled onto her back her legs still awkwardly sticking out as she rolled to her other side. She opened her eyes and saw Spacetwilight galloping towards her, with little time to react she kicked Celestia in the back. Launching the Princess of the sun across the courtyard and through the wall of the castle. And into the ballroom where the Gala is annually held. Celestia rolled twice more before stopping in front of the fountain.

Celestia took a breath as she slowly got to her feet. Her muscles protested strongly as she felt a sharp pain throughout most of her body. She barely got to standing up straight before Spacetwilight suddenly teleported into the ballroom, stomp-kicking the Princess in the back. Forcing her back down on the marble floor. She coughed a few times before she was kicked in the face by the sharp hooves of Spacetwilight.

"You feel inadequate yet? Huh?" Spacetwilight yelled kicking her again and again and again. Celestia's mane and tail ceased its magical flow, now rested on the now dirty floor of the ballroom. Celestia felt the sharp pain of each strike. She had to get out of there somehow. "NO I must keep fighting!" Celestia roared out as she grabbed Spacetwilight's hoof with her magic. Grabbing tightly and twisting hard.

"AAH! Cursed Foal! You'll pay for that- AAAH!" Spacetwilight screamed as he felt her leg being twisted yet again. _Who knew this Princess Celestia could fight so well?_

Celestia wasted no word as she got up to face her student's look alike. She sneered an angered look at her before using her magic to pick up and fling Spacetwilight like a Ragdoll. Flying across the room and through another wall into the throne room. Spacetwilight Snapped her eyes open and regained her composure, stopping herself in mid-flight as she levitated in the middle of the massive throne room. Before she could teleport herself back into the ballroom, Princess Celestia Teleported first. Reappearing directly behind her and Kicking Spacetwilight square in the stomach. Causing her to vomit from the shear force. She glared at Celestia before she grabbed the Space-pony in the back of the neck, squeezing tightly with her hoof guards as she pulled Spacetwilight with her and shoving her face into one of the Room's pillars. Her head easily smashing the marble shattering it to pieces.

"Wow that makes since. No wonder you're so arrogant. Your hard headedness is remarkable" Celestia laughed as she stepped back a few feet.

Spacetwilight got up from the ground. Chewing up some of the marble and spitting it out. With no apparent damaged to her teeth. "Ah yes. Laugh it up while you can still breathe my dear Princess. Soon the only one laughing will be me!" she growled as she galloped and tackled the Princess. Sending them both flying across the floor.

Celestia grunted as she opened her eyes. Spacetwilight pinning her wings down with her front hooves. her rear right hoof Stomping down hard on the Princess's stomach. Causing her to cough up a bit of blood.

"Awww what's wrong? Is the Mighty Princess Feewing Sick?" Spacetwilight giggled before stomping on Celestia's stomach again, causing her to cough harder. "Don't worry, Dr. Spacetwi is in." Spacetwilight said with a soft tone. Mimicking a seductive nurse. "Oh my you're not looking too good Princess. Perhaps we should put you out of your MISSERY!" Spacetwilight said as she raised her head, her horn glowing hot as another energy blade formed from her horn's tip. Without a moment's hesitation Spacetwilight snarled as she threw her head down hoping to slice Celestia's skull in half. But as the blade was a couple of inches from her muzzle Celestia threw her right front hoof up. Upper cutting Spacetwilight in the jaw and interrupting the attack.

"Sorry Doctor, but I'm feeling much better now!" Celestia snapped as she kicked Spacetwilight in the stomach, causing her to stumble back. Celestia took the opportunity and bucked the Space-pony in the face, sending her flying across the room and crashing headfirst into another of the room's pillars.

Celestia stumbled to her hooves looking up at the ceiling. "Any more of these pillars being destroyed or weakened, the whole room can cave in." she said. Not particularly to anypony but it obviously caught Spacetwilight's ear.

"This castle means nothing to me. But I rather you die by my hoof. Not by something as anti-climactic as being buried alive." Spacetwilight concurred. She looked outside to the Castle's Sparing grounds used by the Royal guards. Smiling she gestured her head in that direction she rose up with her telekinesis and flew out to the sparing grounds. Celestia fallowed as she too flew outside flapping her wings before spanning them out to a Glide as she fallowed the Space-pony who was now levitating over the grounds. "How appropriate of a place for you to meet your demise, yes?" Spacetwilight giggled. She looked around and beamed. "Ah what a glorious night it is to die. The moon overhead emulating the mountains. The crickets chirping the song of your Requiem, and the crisp cool night air to dull the pain!"

"I believe you're the one who will lose, Spacetwilight. As we speak The Elements of Harmony are still searching all of Equestria for the other five elements-"

"But you forget, my dear Celestia. I still possess Twilight Sparkle's Element Tiara." Spacetwilight interrupted as she polished the dirt and Marble debris off of the Element of Talent's Tiara.

"That may be true. But I have faith in my student. She will get all six Elements of Harmony Charms back and once she does, you will be defeated. And that little filly deep down inside of you shall be free!" Celestia said with a determined grin upon her muzzle. She knew this must have angered Spacetwilight even more since she once again mentioned the Filly.

Spacetwilight growled and glared at the Princess. "She will try, then She Will DIE!" Without warning Spacetwilight shot out her Electro-beam at Celestia. Striking her in the chest.

Celestia groaned in pain and immediately fell to the earth. Nearly getting impaled by a poll as she landed right beside. The intense burning she felt was unbearable. She could now see why her sister failed to fight Spacetwilight so efficiently before. It was like her whole body was on fire, her blood boiling and her flesh melting. At least that's what it felt like. Outside she looked completely intact. Save for a burn scorch mark in the center of her chest. A few more centimeters to the left and the beam would have hit her heart killing her instantly. _It's ironic. Although we live forever, my sister and I can still be killed in such conventional means._ Celestia mused to herself. The pain finally began to subside as she got up her horn glowed brightly before an aura formed around her body. Helping to ease the pain for a while and allow her to continue the fight a little longer. "Please Twilight hurry!" Celestia said to herself as she spread her wings and got into her defensive stance.

Spacetwilight grimaced before giggling. "You foal. By the time Twilight is able to find all the missing Elements of Harmony pieces it'll be too late. You'll be dead and this planet shall be mine!"

"OH COME ON YOU SOUND LIKE A BROKEN RECORD! You're worse than Nightmare Moon!" Celestia yelled catching the Space Pony off guard.

"Right... well let's get this over with shall we?" Spacetwilight asked as she glared at Princess Celestia. The two stared at each other more before they finally lunged at each other once more.

Meanwhile in Trottingham...

Princess Luna, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie appeared. Rarity holding her element of Generosity with a bit of disgust as she tried desperately to clean it off with her magic.

"Well at least we got Generosity; I just wish it landed in a better spot then that septic sewer." Applejack said. As she held her nose.

"As do I. As much as I LOVE my Elemental Charm, I just can't Stand to have it on me without giving it a good cleaning!" Rarity said as she cringed. The element still emitting a terrible odor of something unpleasant and best left unmentioned.

"I'm sorry girls; we have no time for that. We need to get the other four Elements of Harmony before sun rise." Twilight said looking to Luna who looked away. "I'm sure Princess Celestia can buy us enough time until then." she said smiling at Luna.

Luna sighed and looked back at Twilight. Giving her a weak but confident smile. "Twilight is right. We have to put our faith in my sister's abilities and pray she is doing a better job than I did. Now let's look for that second Element."

The girls nodded and looked around Rainbow Dash walked up to Princess Luna.

"You're Majesty, if you don't mind me asking, but how do you know where the elements of harmony are?" the Rainbow Maned Pegasus questioned the Lunar Princess. Luna looked at her and smiled.

"A few months ago, after Discord's Defeat. I and my sister agreed the issue of the Elements continuously getting lost or stolen were becoming a nuisance. So we decided to place a tracking spell on them. The same one we put on the scroll we sent you girls. Each element has a kind of marker on it that Celestia or I can fallow incase the Elements of Harmony where ever stolen or scattered. The only problem is we only know the location of where they fell. Not the precise spot. So we still have to do some looking around. Never the less it has to be in this area somewhere." Luna explained as she looked around. Just like Manehattan Trottingham seems to have been evacuated as well.

"Any Ideas girls? Cuz I ain't got a clue where to look." Applejack said as she looked everywhere including under a rock.

"Oh! I know where it is!" Pinkie Pie said as she jumped up and down smiling.

"Where Pinkie?" Twilight Questioned. Pinkie Pie responded by pointing upward. At a reflective gem at the top of the Big Buck Clock Tower. Everypony's jaw dropped. As they saw it. Luna flew up to take a closer look at it.

"It's the Element of Truth, Applejack this one is yours." Luna yelled to them with her Royal Canterlot voice. She gasped however as the tower began to wobble.

"Easy Princess Luna, the foundation must not be stable!" Twilight said as the Lunar Princess Flew back down.

Rainbow Dash scratched her head and smiled. "I can go up there and get it for you Applejack!"

Applejack Smiled but shook her head. "Sorry RD, I'm 'fraid this is something a pony has to do herself."

Rainbow Dash huffed and glared at her, which disappeared and turned into a smile. "Okay, but how about instead I help you up there at least?"

Applejack was about to protest when the sound of the tower starting to topple over caught her attention. She looked at Rainbow Dash and smiled. "Alright Rainbow. Let's Do It!"

And with that Rainbow Dash grinned as she flew to a hover, fluttering her wings a few times before flying over and began picking up her Earth pony friend. She flapped hard a couple times before the two slowly began to ascend to the air.

"Be careful you two!" Fluttershy said as she watched them ascended up higher and higher. The tower beginning to crumble to pieces at the base. The two flew in as close as they could as the tower began to lean towards them. Applejack stretching her hoofs out as far as she can to try and grab the elemental ornament.

"Come on AJ; let's grab it before this thing falls on us!"

"I'm tryin. But I can't reach it without falling out of your arms. Can't you get a little closer?"

"I'll try but I Can't get too close."

Rainbow Dash flew a little closer as Applejack tried again to grab the Element. Her tongue sticking out as she inched closer and closer. The tip of her hoof barely tapping it. Suddenly the tower's support finally gave and the clock tower started to descend upon the two friends.

"RAINBOW DASH APPLEJACK NO!" Twilight yelled as she watched the tower fall.

The four ponies and the Lunar Princess all ran away from the falling tower all of them scattering before the tower fell and crumbled to chunks of broken brick, glass, and twisted steal.

Twilight, Rarity, Luna, Fluttershy, and Pinkie all gathered to the heap of rubble. "R-Rainbow Dash? Applejack? It... It can't be... No!" Twilight said as her friends embraced her.

"There was nothing you could have done Twilight. Their gone." Fluttershy said as she hugged her Unicorn friend.

"They're in Pony heaven now." Pinkie said. Her hair droopy and straight. As a tear dropped from her cheek.

"We'll always remember you girls. You weren't the most stylish of Ponies. But Darn it, you two where the best friends a Girl could ever have!" Rarity said with her head down as she prayed.

"Their Heroism shall always be remembered throughout all of Equestria." Luna added as she too embraced the four remaining ponies.

End of P-

"What are you Bawling about!" a voice cried out from the air.

The five grieving ponies looked up and gasped. Backlit from the moon light was the Silhoette of a Pegasus carrying an Earth Pony. Rarity Screamed in horror as her hair went out franticly.

"AAAAHHH! It's the Ghosts of Rainbow Dash and Applejack!" Fluttershy screamed as she jumped behind Princess Luna.

"What are you yammering about?" Applejack asked as they landed on top of a ruined statue. Their bodies revealed to show Applejack and Rainbow Dash.

"The Tower Fell, And... Crashed... Ah... You... We thought you were dead!" Twilight Sparkle shuddered.

Applejack and Rainbow Dash looked at each other. Then they looked at the other girls and both began to laugh.

"You Silly Fillies we're not dead!" Rainbow Dash said with a smile and put her foreleg over Rainbow Dash's shoulders.

"Yeah, if we were dead, would I be wearing this?" Applejack put on her element of Honesty which glimmered from the moonlight.

Everyone smiled and cheered, both to see their friends alright and because they had another Element of Harmony back in their possession. Pinkie Pie's hair puffed back all poofy and soft as she too cheered.

"Now let's get the rest of the Elements of Harmony and Kick Spacetwilight's Butt!" Rainbow Dash said as she took Applejack and flew her down to the street as Princess Luna raised her wings and Teleported them out of Trottingham. To the next location.

End of Part 6

_

MLP FiM Characters and Locations (c) Hasbro & Lauran Faust

Spacetwilight Sparkle character (c) Me

Story by me


	7. Regrets

_**Regrets**_

The night was restless. Many ponies that were now all hiding at High Teck's Tower looked up at their capital of Canterlot many flashes, pops and explosions can be heard as the castle began to show signs of damage from the distance. One of the towers has now fallen and a bellow of black smoke rose from the castle's court yard. A Unicorn Royal guard walked up in front of the ground and watched the site before he saw the airship. _This was High Teck's last run. _He thought.

"Alright Everypony listen up!" the guard yelled getting everypony's attention. "This is High Teck's final run. If the last crowd of ponies that are unloaded from that ship is not somepony you think should be on their please check again. We don't want anypony to be stuck in Canterlot right now. so please, if you notice that a Pony you may know, whether a friend, family member, neighbor, or even somepony you met yesterday please let me know and I will inform High Teck." the guard Announced as another walked up to him. He was A Pegasus.

"Commander, all units have been accounted for. No stragglers that we can tell." The Pegasus stated with a serious tone. It was obvious to the commander unicorn he wanted to break down right now. But Celestia blessed him that he chose to keep his composure.

The Commander smiled and placed his hoof on the Pegasus Shoulder. Reassuring him and to help strengthen him. "Well done Lieutenant, get back to your men and tell them to see to the civies. You know. Help calm them maybe even chat to them. It'll make the situation easier for them"

"Yes sir!" the Pegasus saluted and smiled. He turned around and rejoined his unit.

The commander watched as the airship finally landed. "For once, this is one of these days High Teck's machines did some actual good for us."

All the ponies on the airship disembarked safely many of them running to loved ones they were forced to be separated from. Others were taken to the medical tent Nurse Redheart had asked to be put up. Others just wanted to be fed and watered.

The Commander walked up and smiled at High Teck. "Good work son!"

"I just hope that's everypony. Celestia and Spacetwilight have turned the city into a warzone. Half the time I couldn't take off without worrying about a stray magical discharge hitting the ship. Other times I couldn't get in there at all." High Teck stated to the commander. "I pray Twilight and the girls can make it back. There's times I felt I had to step in to help Celestia."

The commandeered chuckled. "You're just like your father." the commander said before he looked at High Teck. "Why didn't you join the royal guard? Look at you, your buffed you'd serve the Princesses well!"

High Teck shook his head. "Forgive me old friend. But the Life of a Royal guard just isn't for me."

"But it's in your blood! You do know what bloodline you hail from, don't you?" the Commander asked urging the Techno-Pony to remember his heritage.

"Feyaden my friend, The Praetorian Royal Guard has been disbanded for five generations." High Teck stated Matter-Of-Factually.

"That is true HT, but wouldn't it be better to serve the Royal sisters as their guardian then to try and live in a huge tower all alone for the rest of your life? As a royal guard you can has as many mares as you want. And given your size, strength, and intelligence you could even lay with Celestia herself!" the commander stated not noticing how red High Teck was blushing at the last part. "Why do you insist to live in a foolish ambition?"

High Teck frowned at his friend and shook his head. "I will never give up on my dream. The Techno-Empire may be small but still respectable. All I want is for all of Equestria to see the greatness in the technological golden age I have envisioned for it. Where Pony and Technology can live hand in hand and to make Equestria an even better place!" the Stallion lectured with a hoof on his chest, over his heart.

"Oh, I'm sorry my friend. But don't you think Equestria is already a better place? There's no war. No crime. No hardships." he then heard a loud explosion coming from Canterlot. He had little time to react as a piece of the castle's wall was flying down towards him. High Teck saw it too and grabbed the Commander and pulled him away just as the piece of wall impacted right where the Commander was standing. The commander opened his eyes to see himself on a patch of grass with High Teck standing next to him. He got up and brushed himself off.

"What were you saying about no war?" High Teck asked as the commander sighed.

"You know what I mean, and... I still think you would have made a great Royal guard." the commander smiled and patted High Teck's shoulder before trotting off to check on the civilians. High Teck sighed and looked at the Airship once more.

"Perhaps it's time I proved my Point." he said as he ran up to his airship. He looked around and saw nopony coming up to him. "This must be everypony then." he smiled and nodded. He trotted back into the airship and strapped himself to the cockpit. There he sat. Listening to the explosions, and watching the flashes of light from magical attacks. He gave out a sigh and closed his eyes as he shook his head. "I should never have launched that damn rocket. I could have spared everypony's lives from being destroyed." he whispered to himself with his head back against the seat's head cushion. "And Princess Celestia, I can hear everything but only guess the terrible pain she's going through." He said before his face twisted in scowl of anger and began to curse himself "DAMN YOU HIGH TECK! You Stupid Bucking Moron!" he yelled. He didn't care if anypony outside heard him. He opened his eyes and looked at the console in front of him. The airship was low on power and needed to be refueled before it could be flown again. "What does it matter? I have no chance against her. Even If I did use this airship it's not armed with any good weapons to assist Celestia. And even if I did I'd just get in the way." the red maned stallion sat at the pilot seat. It was a one manned- err Ponied Craft. It could easily fit 50 Ponies inside it due to its massive size. But it was never designed for combat. "I need a bucking Warship! That's what I need." High Teck said as he thought. Then something hit him. "I DO have a warship; well okay it's an air cruiser. But it's got the offensive capabilities I need!"

The large Pony Stallion got up from the pilot's seat and left the cockpit. Trotting out of the airship High Teck walked into his tower home. Moving past the factory room on the first floor and into a large doubled door hanger and saw the air cruiser he referred himself to. "A deed once done cannot be undone." The Techno Pony recited to himself as he boarded the airship, strapping himself into the pilot's seat and warmed up the controls. He placed his hooves into the specially made control console. the air cruiser began to raise up with a rumble of its lateral exhausts, the bay doors opened with a loud creak allowing the air cruiser to slowly hover out of the hanger, many ponies that saw the large air cruiser either froze and gazed in disbelief of its awesome might, or they smiled and understood what it was going to be used form. Others simply went back to their business and simply weren't worried about it. The warship flew over the tower heading towards Canterlot.

Meanwhile at Canterlot Castle the battle between Princess Celestia and Spacetwilight continued on. Both mares began to understand they were too evenly matched. Spacetwilight looked on at the solar goddess. As much as she wanted her dead a small part of her wanted to spare her. No doubt the weak Part of her.

"Spacetwilight" Celestia said breaking the silence. This caught Spacetwilight's attention. "Just give up. We can help you! Twilight can help you. Your letting this darkness in your heart control you!"

"And you say I sound like a Broken Record." Spacetwilight announced with a snicker. "Just give it up; I'm only interested in one thing and one thing only!"

"PLEASE Just Listen to yourself! You're talking about genocide! Murder! The worse atrocity anypony can ever commit!" Celestia Pleaded with the Space-Mare.

Spacetwilight could only laugh at the Princesses words. She looked up to her and smirked. "I am no regular Pony, Celestia. I am a GODDESS! My Power IS Unequaled!"

Celestia scowled at her before shaking her head. "No Spacetwilight, you are not a goddess. Your just a really talented Pony that's been warped by an evil force that is making you do these terrible things." She looked at Spacetwilight, not in anger but with sadness and hope. "But your talents can be put to good use here, Spacetwilight. Don't you see, you can be so much more than a murderer and tyrant. You can help bring peace and love. You can be loved Spacetwilight. I know you're not really evil like this. I can see it in you the little Filly that wants out-"

"ENOUGH!" Spacetwilight roared as she ran towards the Princess the two collided with a loud pop yet again as glass shattered from the blast wave that was made by the two super powers colliding.

Celestia fell backwards, taken aback by her rage that was evident before. Now she seems blinded by it.

"YOU WILL BE SILENCED FOREVER!" Spacetwilight yelled as she reared back on her hind legs, her front hooves raised high before she threw herself down Celestia having little time to move as Spacetwilight's hooves impacted hard into her side, Celestia could only scream in agony as she could feel one of her ribs crack. Spacetwilight only smirked as she twisted her hoof into Celestia's now broken rib adding so much pressure another rib can be heard cracking. "Even as a goddess you are Weak Celestia. Your passion for life and love has made you soft. So easily broken." Spacetwilight said as she stopped pressing and began to run her hoof along Celestia's side admiring her beauty she retained even as she laid broken. "It's a shame Celestia. If you hadn't been so foolish you and I could be quite the item. But. I guess it was never meant to be. How sad. But because I like you so much I'm going to give you a taste of what you could have had."

Celestia's eyes widened as Spacetwilight's own face bet with her own their lips locking as Spacetwilight gave her a long deep kiss. Celestia wanted to move but the pain kept her from moving she could only lay there as Spacetwilight's cold lips locked in a deep passionate kiss. Celestia's cheeks could only turn bright red as her mind raced. Did she not make it clear she isn't lesbian? Perhaps she simply doesn't care what she told her. Spacetwilight finally pulled back and smiled

"Now, I'm afraid it's time for you to die. It's almost sad, but you know, that's how the meteorite crumbles" Spacetwilight said as though she was in true remorse for what she was about to do as she suddenly smiled and moved her tail around her side.

Spacetwilight's tail slid down under Celestia's neck before wrapping tightly around her neck. Celestia gaged as she felt the massive strength of the space-pony's tail beginning to coil itself around her neck squeezing not unlike that of a python around a rabbit. Celestia could feel Spacetwilight lifting her up from the ground she gagged and groaned in pain as her broken ribs protested against her movement. She opened her eyes and found herself in an upright standing position, she felt her legs twitch slightly as they tried desperately to find the ground. Her wings draped to the ground all the air that was leaving her lungs left her body as well as her energy. Celestia so desperately wanted to teleport to safety at least to heal her wounds with a rejuvenation spell. But as she tried to get her horn to work she felt the jab of Spacetwilight's hoof slam into her broken ribs yet again causing her to gag and cough up blood. As she breathed out more blood trailed from her nostrils.

"Now. You're not going to leave me all alone are you? I still want to play with you before I killed you!" Spacetwilight said with a mocking pout. Celestia could only cough and gag as she felt Spacetwilight's tail strangle the life out of her. It was obvious she's wanting to do this slowly so the Princess suffered horribly by her hooves. "You been a very bad girl Princess Celestia. I think I should punish you." Spacetwilight's eyes sparkled not to unlike her Faithful student would as she smiled deviously and reared herself on her hind legs, pulling her hoof back and swong her hoof, Punching Celestia in the face.

"AAAGH" was her only response as more blood escaped Celestia's mouth and nostrils some of the blood landing on Spacetwilight's muzzle. She smiled as she lapped it up with her tongue and smiled. "Oh my. Pony Princess Flavor, My favorite!" Spacetwilight pulled her hoof back and punched the Princess yet again this time in the stomach. She punched Celestia several more times, mainly in the face or in the stomach.

Celestia no longer cried as she hung there limp as a doll, her breathing down to a wheeze as her eyes rolled to the back of her head, blood flowed from her mouth and nostrils. Spacetwilight smiled at her work as her tail released the princess's neck. Celestia slipped from her tails grip and plopped onto the ground, wincing in pain from her broken ribs and the now apparent internal bleeding.

"I must say Princess Celestia, I never faced somepony that could give me a run for my bits. Sadly however, just like all the others, you too had no chance against me." Spacetwilight mocked the princess before kicking some dirt in her face causing her to cough more blood. Spacetwilight smiled and lay down next to Celestia looking at her now bloodied hoof that she stared at as if it was a badge that she proudly wore. "Oh poor poor princess Celestia. All that talk at how I will be defeated and freed from the darkness in my heart and you haven't even been able to defeat me. Its unfortunate really you and I were quite evenly matched, a lot of the times i thought you were actually going to win." Spacetwilight said before getting up and walking a couple feet away from Celestia who only wheezed in return.

"Well it's time to end our playtime Princess. But you know what they say." Spacetwilight said as she turned around as her horn began to glow brightly several electrical discharge bolts formed around her horn as it began to heat up. Spacetwilight's Crystals on her chest harness and shoulders glowed the same way. "Now, Close your eyes your Majesty, it is finally time for your long awaited never-ending sleep" Her eyes glowed as she lowered her horn and pointed it to Princess Celestia a smile crept on her face "Goodnight Princess Celestia, Now and FOREVER!"

-End of part 7

_

_**A/N: I Apologize about how dark this chapter got. but I was on a roll so I went with it. atleast its not like Cupcakes or anything to that magnitude.**_

_**Will Princess Celestia Be Saved!**_

_**Can High Teck Save our Beloved Princess before its too late!**_

_**Find Out Next time! Same Pony Time Same Pony Channel!**_


	8. Inevitable Destiny

Inevitable Destiny

The Moon drew closer to the west, Luna showed great distress, and she felt her sister's agony and pain. She gasped and groaned in sorrow quietly, she felt her eyes well up with tears. 'NO! I-I have to be strong for them!' Luna said under her breathe as she forced the Tears out of her eyes and quickly wiped them before Twilight or one of her friends saw it. 'Only one last Piece of the Elements of Harmony remains, Please Tia hold on a bit longer."

They appeared in the final place where the last Element of Harmony landed. Just outside of Mane Point, a Small neighborhood a 12 miles west of Canterlot.

"This is where High Teck was born wasn't he?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"I believe so sugar cube..." Applejack replied. "Quite quaint here... you wouldn't have expected a Techno wiz like HT would be born in a place like this." Applejack added.

Twilight's eyes scanned around for it, her eyes now well adapted to the darkness, hoping Luna's moon's light will help her. 'It has to be around here somewhere."

Luna closed her eyes and concentrated, her horn glowed and like a bloodhound it guided her to the Element's location. "There! In that building!"

The six ponies led by Princess Luna ran to a building, a sign on it said 'Mane Point Town Water Filtration & Irrigation Facility' they went inside and began looking unfortunately due to the darkness of the room and the roaring of the water it made it near impossible to avoid bumping into something or somepony.

"Ah it's so dark in here!" Rainbow Dash yelled over the loud noise of the water.

"Yeah I can't even see anything three inches from my muzzle!" Applejack yelled in agreement.

Twilight thought for a moment before coming up with an idea, her horn charged and shot out a flare of pure light from its tip the light reached out illuminating the building's interior allowing the Ponies to see.

"Excellent thinking, Twilight Sparkle!" Luna said.

Twilight mealy smiled in response before turning to Fluttershy, "Okay Fluttershy, Let's find your Element, We Don't Have Much Time!"

Fluttershy nodded and began looking with the others. The search took a few minutes before-

"I FOUND IT!" Pinkie said pointing down at the Element piece.

It layer wobbling at the edge of a ledge, below was a drainage pool with rushing water. Fluttershy flew over to it but the raging water scared her to the point she feared she would fall in.

"Come On Fluttershy! You can do it!" Pinkie Pie Cheered

"That's It Sugar Cube! You're Almost Got It!" Yelled Applejack.

The More her friends cheered her on the closer she got, however by the time she got an inch away from the Element of Kindness a crow flew from the window, Eying the piece for quite some time, until now it has decided to claim its prize. The Crow flew down Cawing and screeching at Fluttershy scaring her back before it grabbed and flew off with the Element of Kindness.

"AFTER THAT BIRD!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she rocketed out of the Water Filtration facility

the others followed suit, Rainbow Dash closing in on the Crow with her Lightning speed. Unfortunately for her, the Crow was as quick as he was clever! She did not even notice the Power Line Poll the crow was flying to.

The Crow Banked hard right while her eyes fallowed him her peripheral vision caught the wood of the Poll coming in fast, by the time she realized it however it was too late and all that is heard then was a loud 'SMACK!'

Twilight's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "RAINBOW DASH! Are you okay!"

The Rainbow maned Pegasus didn't respond, just slowly slid down the poll and drop to the ground with a noticeable 'Plop'.

Luna walked up and waved her hoof at the Pegasus trying to see if she'll be okay. "Miss Dash, are you alright?"

Rainbow Dash sat up, her head spinning, her eyes barely able to keep track of anypony. Then all she uttered was "May All Your Dreams Be Bright!"

Luna cringed a bit before looking around and noticed somepony was missing.

"Where is your Pegasus friend Fluttershy?"

The girls all looked around, and saw neither hair nor feather of the Pegasus. They looked around for quite some time before they noticed the long pink tail of their lost friend. They then notice the convocation.

"Yes well you really shouldn't take things that aren't yours Mr. Crow. It's not very nice." Fluttershy explained to the crow before flying out of the tree and walks up to the others her Element of Kindness Necklace.

Twilight was about to ask before Luna stops her. Twilight looks around at all her friends, she can't help but smile. "We have them all now. We-"

"Wait!" Applejack interrupted. "Spacetwilight has your Element of Magic tiara. Without that the rest of the elements are useless"

"Whoa, she's right!" Rainbow Dash added. "And there's only one way you can get it back from her."

Luna sighed and nodded in agreement. "They are right Twilight Sparkle. There's no other way, you have to fight Spacetwilight."

Twilight's face turned from a smile to a horrified and sad expression. She never had to fight before, sure she charged Nightmare Moon but she teleported out of her Path before she ran her through though. "Oh I don't know I never had to fight anypony before, not like you or Princess Celestia can. I-I'm not a fighter! I can't-"

"Yes you can Twi!" Applejack said. "I'm sure you can kick that Space Mare's Flank till next fall of the Leaves!"

"YEAH!" Pinkie Cheered "And You won't be alone either!"

"You Got It!" Rainbow agreed.

"I'm not going to let some Marelien come along and hurt any of my friends!" Fluttershy nodded. "I'll help out as best as I can."

Rarity walked up to them and stomped her hoof. "Why we won't let no ruffian come along and lay waste to our land sitting down!" She said with a confident smile. "Why we Defeated Nightmare Moon and Discord and they threw everything they could dish out at us and we prevailed!"

Twilight was taken aback by her friend's agreement to help her fight her evil clone, though the more she thought back the more emotionally empowered she became.

"You're Right!" Twilight said in agreement. "We can't sit back and let Spacetwilight win. We owe it to everypony, Celestia, Luna too. And what about the other worlds Spacetwilight has in her sight? It is up to us to stop her once and for all!"

The six friends cheered and embraced in a group hug. Luna smiled, this gave her hope, hope that this nightmare will soon end, and that all will be back to normality. Twilight looked at Luna and smiled confidently.

"Let's do this! Princess Luna, Take us back to Canterlot!" Twilight said her friends all nodded.

Luna nodded and raised her wings, her horn glowed brightly, and she cast the Teleportation spell one last time before the six ponies were engulfed by the light from the Princess's horn and vanished. Leaving a smoking crater in the place they once stood.

Meanwhile at Canterlot Castle;

Spacetwilight grinned as she stalked the Princess lying on the ground. Her grin wide as her head stayed low, like a prowling predator sizing up her pray before she landed the final blow. Celestia lay on the ground. Her breathing shallow occasional coughing up more blood as each time she breathed in her broken ribs protested, cutting into deeper. 'Is this it?' the solar Princess thought, unable to speak from her exhaust. 'Is this how my end will come? I am eternal, a goddess, yet I die like-like this? Weak helpless?'

Spacetwilight laughed. "Ah, you finally see it now. You know your end has come." Her horn begins to glow, building up with much intensity, drawing the energy from everything around her. "Now... Prepare for the end... PREPARE TO DIE!" Spacetwilight lowered her horn pointing at the Princess's head, Celestia shut her eyes, and what could she do but to accept her end?

A loud Bang is heard, Celestia winced but she felt nothing, only the pain in her broken ribs. She heard another Bang, fallowed with the roar and hiss of an engine. She opened her eyes and looked up; hovering in the air over the edge of the castle's wall edge was High Teck's gunship. Celestia couldn't help but smile.

Spacetwilight gave out a Whinny of rage at the attacking gunship. She fired her electro-beam at the craft but missed each time as the gunship dodged the beam.  
>In the Cockpit, High Teck took aim at Spacetwilight and focused the crosshairs displayed on the screen.<p>

"I Got A Welcome Gift For You, Spacetwilight. HERE ENGJOY!" High Teck yelled as he fired the gunship's barrage of rockets.

Spacetwilight tried desperately to dodge the rockets, but their speed and splash damaged caused her to Hesitate before getting hit by more of them. She cried out in agony from the force of the blast, being thrown back several miles and crashing into the side of the mountain the Castle was built on. Spacetwilight could only grunt and scream as she felt rock, stone, and other debris smash into her back as her body is smashed through the mountain, being buried by the new cave her body has made from the impact as rocks and boulders closed up the opening.

Celestia looked up as she saw the gunship land. And a few seconds later High Teck trots out of the cockpit door. He looks around for a brief moment before he sees Celestia lying on the ground.

"Oh Faust, Princess Celestia!" he yelled as he rushed to her. He nearly tripped and rolled when he passed her up. He got down to her eyelevel and began looking her over. "What have she done to you?"

Celestia coughed a couple of times. "Everything... *coughs* what of the... Ponies of Canterlot? Are they-"

"they're fine." High Teck interrupted as he pulled out a Medical First Aid Box from his saddle "But right now, we need to worry about you."

"Uh... You shouldn't have come here." Celestia said. "But I'm glad you did. Thank you."

High Teck smiled. "Just rest, you have some broken ribs, I need to get you to the gunship so I can treat you."

"No, No. S-Spacetwilight would just hunt us down." Celestia Protested.

High Teck sighed but shook his head. "I'm sorry Princess, but I can't just leave you here. I can't leave you to die."

Celestia smiled as she tried to get up wincing and yelling from the pain. "Then... help me. I... AH! Have to at least cast a healing spell. I have to give Twilight and her friends more time."

High Teck sighs and nods he helped the Princess up and walked her to the gunship, they hear the faint demonic Neigh of Spacetwilight as the rubble from the rock slide begins to move slightly.

"We don't have much time." High Teck says in a whisper.

Moments later, High Teck lays Princess Celestia down on the medical stretcher.

"Alright, now, what do we need to do?" High Teck asked, Machines he knows, Medical stuff he knows, but Magic and spells he knew nothing about. Never could understand it even while his mother was a unicorn.

Celestia shook her head as her horn began to glow. "I can handle this, don't worry."

High Teck could only nod in response. He looked over to the rockslide as it was starting to move more. He looked down to his hooves then back at Celestia, shaking his head before stomping his hoof the floor paneling, which under it had a button that he just tripped. The wall next to him pulled back two feet before opening like a slide door, revealing a vast armory.

Celestia saw this as the healing spell began to take effect, her ribs starting to heal back and occasional pops and cracks can be heard. "What are you doing?"

High Teck trotted to the weapons on display, he gave out a labored sigh and shook his head before picking up a weapon resembling that of a 12 gauge shotgun rifle. Though the handle modified to accommodate that of a hoof instead of a hand. Celestia could only watch as he grabbed the rifle and began to quietly load it with ammunition.

"High Teck?" She asked again.

The Only response was heard was the loud cocking of the shotgun in High Teck's hooves. 'Click Chick!'

Celestia blinked once and laid back. "I see... Its true then I guess, what they say about a Pony's Destiny. A Descendent of an ancient Warrior group the Praetorian Spec Ops Soldiers, the Folly of Luna and I." the injured Alicorn said on the stretcher. "As masters of our own fate, we often find we in fact have no choice."

High Teck Reared up on his hind legs and gave out a snort. "And as it is, I have no choice either, I am a Praetorian, and I am a soldier. And now, it is time I did my duty. I am a warrior, Let the Battle be joined."

Celestia looked at High Teck, she was unsure if he was joking or actually being serious. It was until she saw the determination in his face, it was no doubt he was as serious as a heart attack. Celestia slowly shook her head. She was about to object to this but for some reason her mouth wouldn't do as it was being told. She just stared at the Stallion's eyes. They had the fire that only one other she knew had. She couldn't help but smile the smile turned into a worried frown as she watched High Teck walk out of the airship through the back loading ramp. He looked back at her and gave her a 'trust me' smile. A smile that disappeared as the ramp came back up and blocked Celestia's view of him. She closed her eyes and laid her head back. She felt the spell healing her well, but now it was not her body that pained her, it was the thought that there will indeed be a life lost this day.

High Teck stood in front of the pile of rubble. Watching it as it stirred and crumbled waiting for Spacetwilight to lung out at him.

(To Be Continued)


	9. The Final Battle Part 1

The Final Battle Part 1

the two Ponies stared each other down, plotting their respective plans against each other.

Amongst the smoldering debris of Canterlot, Spacetwilight snarled at the stallion standing against her.

"How dare he!" She thought to herself. "The insolent, Stubborn, MULE! How dare he Oppose Me! ME! Spacetwilight, Future ruler of Equestria!"

As though the world was responding to the unnerving tension among the air, the skies went dark as Storm clouds filled the air. As though responding to the inevitable battle that's about to take place.

"Well!? Are you going to make your Move, or do I have to come over there and kick your Space-flank myself!?" High Teck bellowed.

"You Insolent Peon!" Spacetwilight snapped. "YOU DARE TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! Do You Know Who I Am!?"

"Yeah! A Loud mouthed, Bitter Hag who will never know how Life is meant to be lived!" High Teck responded.

Spacetwilight paused, she looked at the stallion with a raised eyebrow, and even she still retained Twilight Sparkle's memories. She knew of her friends... and what she learned during Twilight's studies of friendship. These thoughts where swept away from her mind as the spacemare shook her head.

"And what is that to me!?" Spacetwilight asked.

High Teck just looked at her. "That is how life is meant to be lived, Spacetwilight!" he responded. "Life is meant to be spent experiencing Friendship, Faith, and Love for all beings, NOT Conquest!"

"Friendship, Faith, LOVE!? I have No interest in these things, their NOTHING To Me!" Spacetwilight snapped back.

High Teck shook his head. "Then you're already lost." the stallion said as he cocked his shotgun.

"Humph!" was Spacetwilight's only response before trotting to High Teck, Murder flowing in her veins before she starts to gallop at him.

High Teck wasted no word, aiming his shotgun and shooting off a round. Much too both combatants surprise the slug met its target.

"AARGH!" Spacetwilight yelled as the slug hit her right front leg, and exploded. "EXPLOSIVE ROUNDS!?" She yelled.

"What, don't wanna play with uncle High Teck Now!?" he yelled as he fired another round.

Spacetwilight quickly formed a shield over herself, as the round hits the shield the explosive is still felt.

"AGH! How Dare You!" She yelled as she quickly got up and fired her Electro Horn Beam at the stallion.

High Teck dodged the beam as quickly as he could, the tip of his tail getting singed. High Teck Dog rolls to the ground dodging another Electro Beam meant for him as he takes aim and fires at Spacetwilight yet again. No shots hit their target as Spacetwilight keeps her shield up.

"Why don't you bring that shield down and take what's coming to you!?" High Teck yelled as he fired once more.

Spacetwilight however had enough; she quickly dodged the shot and slammed her hoof onto the ground knocking High Teck on his back, making him drop his shotgun as he lands on the ground. When he attempts to reclaim his weapon, Spacetwilight Snarls as she does an impressive jump into the air, smashing the shotgun with her diamond edged front hooves.

"What's a warrior without his weapon?!" Spacetwilight said as she raised her crystal spiked tail before striking it to stab High Teck.

High Teck's eyes Narrowed as grabbed her tail and pushed it away enough for it to miss him and strike the cobblestone wall beside him.

"A warrior still!" he said as he pulled her tail and raised it over her shoulder.

Much to Spacetwilight's surprise and horror, this caused her to be lifted up by the force as High Teck threw the evenly sized Spacemare over his shoulder and impacting the wall beside them.

"AGH!" Spacetwilight yelped as she got up, only to be pulled along the tail once more, this time being threw up and back down into the ground.

"ENOUGH!" Spacetwilight yelled as she gained her footing and wrapped her tail around High Teck by the neck.

The stallion gagged as he was pulled down to the ground by the strong, crocodile-like tail. Spacetwilight did nothing but cackle as her drug the stallion around by her tail, dragging him side to side, making him hit the walls, roll onto rocks, and smash onto sharp debris.

By this point Spacetwilight had amused herself enough and threw High Teck up behind her and as he fell back to the ground she bucked him, sending him across several yards before he smashed through the wall of a servants' dormitory.

High Teck got up, bleeding, bruised, and nearly crippled before Spacetwilight smashed through the wall and grabbed and flew him up into the air. As they flew higher and higher. It's then Spacetwilight bites High Teck in the shoulder, biting hard enough to draw blood.

High Teck yells out before bucking Spacetwilight in the gut.

"AARGH! Big Mistake, Stallion!" she yelled, just a second before letting High Teck go.

As he fell, High Teck could only watch the ground rush at his face before he is then halted.

"What...?" High Teck wondered as his decent was brought from high speed, to a gentle float.

Around him was a Light raspberry colored aura. Belonging to none other than Twilight Sparkle, with her, was Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy. Princess Luna nodded before retreating to the Carrier to check on her sister.

"Good luck Twilight Sparkle." Luna said before leaving the six mares to deal with the situation.

"Ya'll okay High Teck?" Applejack asked.

"Yeah where's Princess Celestia? Is she alright?" Rainbow Dash asked next.

High Teck nodded. "Yes we're both going to be alri-AGH!"

At that moment, Spacetwilight slams down onto High Teck with her Hooves, Crushing the already beat up stallion to the broken, sharp, and glass riddled Stone ground below them.

"HIGH TECK!" Twilight and her friends yelled at the shocking site of their new stallion friend being crushed beneath their adversaries' razor sharp hooves.

"Look Out Below!" Spacetwilight laughed.

Twilight shook her head. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT!? He did nothing to deserve that!"

Spacetwilight sneered at Twilight. "He defied me that was reason enough." she said before kicking High Teck's limp body at them. "Such a waste!"

Pinkie and Fluttershy pulled High Teck behind a wall that was still standing strong and tended to them the best they could.

Spacetwilight Laughed. "Help him if you want, in the end you all will be dead."

"Ya'll really gonna be sorry you showed yer face here!" Applejack yelled, stomping her hoof to the ground.

"Really, now?" Spacetwilight chuckled.

"That's Right!" Twilight said. "And together, we'll get my tiara back, and we'll End You!"

Spacetwilight smiled evilly. "Well your most certainly welcome to try." She said as she fixed the Element of Harmony Tiara on her head straight.

To Be Continued...

_

A/N: Here it is, Part 9 of Twilight vs Space Twilight, I hope you all enjoy this. ONE FINAL Chapter Left, Yay!


End file.
